


Love In The Shadows

by mimikyun



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Control Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Help, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll write down more as I go, Laboratories, Maybe'??, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Other, Science, Slow Burn, Torture, Transformation, idk - Freeform, if you're nice and like this shit leave comments and kudos plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyun/pseuds/mimikyun
Summary: Shaking and tired, you kneel in the cold floor of a laboratory, your body too weak from the chemicals that they inject you every hour to keep you in that pathetic and defenseless state.‘‘Are you gonna kill me?’’ You ask, your voice dull and expressionless, tired.He shakes, laughing, low and maniacally, like you just told a really good joke.‘‘Nah, you’re more useful to me alive…’’‘‘You…’’ He smiled slowly, almost terrifyingly so. ‘‘You have something precious I want, something I’ve craved to create for so long, and you? You have plenty of it in your blood’’‘‘And the funny thing is the component decays almost immediately when it’s extracted from your body!’’ He states, hysteric, looking at you with a judging glare.‘‘But don’t worry…’’‘‘AH—’’‘‘If I can’t extract it…’’‘‘You’ll be my experiment subject…’’‘‘…Right?’’





	1. All night long

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in like a reeeally long long time, andd I might be a little dusty BUT i'll try my best:'v  
> Also if you see any errors please let me now.   
> Enjoy c:

‘‘I will kill you!’’

‘‘You can’t because I’m better tan you!...And you’re bad! And bad guys always loose’’

‘‘Let’s see if you keep saying that after you know that…I kidnapped your brothers!!’’

‘‘ _NOOOOO_ ’’ You screech, shaking the house-made ‘Mikey action figure’.

Honestly you could search a better and more dignified way to lose your time but you were way too tired and playing with Mikey wasn’t all that bad, in fact, it was kind of funny, especially with the disappointed looks that everyone gave you when they passed by.

‘‘ _Yes!_ ’’ Mikey laughed, holding an action figure that looked like a purple alien monster, and then dropped down a box that contained the ‘resemblance’ of his brothers. He used pickles and different colored ribbons to each one. With an inhuman power of will, you continued your little fantasy battle without laughing or snorting.

‘‘Let them _—snrk—_ ’’ Well…you could say you tried. It wasn’t your fault anyways! You couldn’t hold it anymore when you saw Raph’s expression, seeing as he was sitting right beside you watching TV. Dropping the Mikey figure you hid your face in your hands, shoulders jumping trying to conceal your laughter to not hurt Mikey’s feelings, but he seemed quite smug about it.

‘‘So, _Mikey_ ’’ Raph deadpanned, making you let out a laugh then got silent again ‘‘Wanna explain why I’m a fucking disheveled pickle?’’ That was all it took Mikey to start laughing while you slowly slid down to the floor crying.

Calming down his laughter a bit he explained, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice ‘‘Cause it’s green, bro’’.

Raphael didn’t reply, just glared at his younger brother, slowing angering up. ‘‘Besides, I couldn’t find a pickle as small as you so I had to cut it a bit,’’ Mikey added and you finally broke your vote of silence and let out a big booming laugh and then returned to the soundless laughter while Mikey fled to escape his brother’s fury.

You tried to think of sad things to stop your laughing fit, but failed miserably as everything you thought it morphed into a pickle version of it.

When your ice cream dropped made a farting sound while morphing into a pickle.

That cute puppy you saw in the pet store one day you stopped by was barfing pickles.

That time when you pictured in your head what would happen if you encountered Shredder.

When he would walk up to you, slowly but deadly, intimidating you, making you freeze on the spot. Finally, when the heavy metal bangs stops just as he is directly in front of you, he raises his arms, you close your eyes and turn your head, and you don’t see it but he goes to grab his helmet and when he pulls it off you dare to look at his damn winking pickle-face.

You didn’t even notice Leo stand by your currently crying being and stare at you trying to decipher what the fuck was wrong with you until he spoke.

The nervous leader cleared his throat, ‘‘Wanna explain what happened?’’ He asked, stopping your giggling fit a bit. You grabbed the Raph’s pickle-figure and held it to his sight. He snorted and walked to sit in front of the TV, tuning in Space Heroes. ‘‘No wonder he’s so mad,’’ He grinned.

You could still hear the guys running around the lair somewhere. In fact, besides the dull rumble of the TV it was the only sound on the lair, seeing as today was a quiet day, you and April just spend the day studying for a big test coming, just like the past days, and tiredly decided to unwind a bit with the guys, only to find that they were nowhere in better state. The guys seemed extremely lazy due to nothing happening on patrols this past week and the fact that you and April haven’t been visiting them due to that horrifying test. But needless to say you still had fun, even if April already boarded the train to snoozeville and you were kicking the sheep’s away.

Thankfully for the sake of your consciousness you heard footsteps quickly approaching and said, ‘‘They’re coming,’’ and dropped the raph-pickle that you still (for whatever reason) had in your hands, and laid them on your stomach innocently and closed your eyes with a smile.

‘‘It’s just a prank, bro!’’ Mikey said running past your peacefully lying being on the floor and behind his eldest brother, ‘‘Tell him, Leo!’’ He whined. A grunt let you know that his bickering had woken the grumpy red head trying to sleep in the other side of the room, and with little warning a flying cushion was thrown at the turtles sitting by the TV, barely caught by the eldest without prying his eyes off his favorite show.

Blinking, Mikey blurted ‘‘Sorry, April’’ Receiving a cranky grumble in response.

‘‘C’mon guys enough, I’m watching Space Heroes,’’ Leo hissed, and using the cushion held tightly in his hand, smacked away his scared brother who crawled to your side and plopped down warily watching Raphael sit on the sofa, who glared at him from above his comic book. Eventually they relented their little staring contest and, Mikey, a being incapable of being in a motionless state for a short amount of time, got up and walked with purpose to Donnie’s lab and left you laying there with nothing to do. Not like you had much energy even if you had something to do. It was already late and you were so tired it was starting to really kick after your laughing fit.

After you blinked out a few times the red-clad turtle finally noticed how tired you really were, ‘‘Hey, you fine?’’ Raph said, nudging your leg with his foot, making you grunt intelligible and turn on your side, giving him your back. He looked to the other side of the room where the red head was almost dead to the world lying motionless on the sofa, a few cushions (minus one) as her pillows. Raph cleared his throat and Leo turned to glance at him, then with a jerk of his head at both of the girls directions he glanced at April’s and your form, a small grin on his face.

‘‘As much as we’d love to have an sleepover, you two have an important test tomorrow, so you should go home and rest,’’ He said loudly, turning off the TV and getting up walking towards Donnie’s lab. You grunted again, not replying otherwise. You knew he was right but every time you thought about it was like your body deactivated itself and locked with laziness.

In times like these you wish you had teleporting powers so you could just plop face first on your bed without moving a finger.

The sofa cushions shifted and suddenly a finger poked you rudely in the ribs making you jump and open your eyes, turning slightly to glare at Raphael’s teasing grin, and you batted away his hand to resume your earlier position. Not much time passed before Mikey ran out the lab clacking like a mad man, followed by an angry-looking Donnie and tired Leo.

Walking towards April’s sleeping form Donnie shook her gently, making her grumble with a confused tone ‘‘Time to go home,’’ Was all he said and without a word and April got up but remained in the spot with her eyes closed, swaying a bit. ‘‘Uh…April?’’ Without warning the red head wrapped her arms around the terrapin’s neck and demanded to be carried home. Said turtle seemed to have blown a fused but snapped out of it fairly quickly when the girl attached to his neck almost fell when her knees gave out. He obviously accepted making a small thrusting motion with his fist closed as celebration. Leo and Mikey waved a small goodbye before yawning and heading off to their rooms as his brother walked out of the lair.

‘‘Donnie, wait up!’’ Raph called from above you and it was the only warning before you felt two arms snake under your back and knee. Squealing a bit you wrapped your arms around his neck instinctively and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow ‘‘What? You didn’t want to get up,’’ He teased, catching up with the taller turtle and the sleeping girl.

‘‘Put me down, I can walk’’ You complained.

‘‘You sure?’’ He chuckled.

‘‘If you don’t, I’ll hurt you,’’

‘‘How so?’’

‘‘I don’t know I just will,’’

‘‘I’m so terrified,’’ He grinned A deadpan glare made him comply fairly quickly. He chuckled but decided to give in and put you down.

Dusting yourself as you looked him dead in the eye you started walking ahead of him mumbling, feeling somewhat disappointed.

You just really didn’t want to walk but you had to complain not being able to walk like a functional person at the same time.

It’s a tricky game.

Jogging a little so he could catch up with you he positioned himself right in front of you with a mocking smile on his face, ‘‘What did you say?’’ He teases, tilting his head slightly to one side. Honestly if you weren’t so tired you would have punched him a while back. But being the grumpy little thing you were, you mumbled the same nonsense again on purpose, making him lean in a little and ask ‘‘What was that, doll?’’

You bristled immediately, ‘‘It’s French to _‘go fuck yourself’_ ,’’ you said pushing past him and catching up with Donnie and your current-asleep best friend leaving a laughing Raph behind to follow a flustered you.

 

* * *

 

 

Opening the window you stepped inside of your apartment, not bothering to close it since you knew he was coming inside anyways. You hated to break it out to him but you really needed to sleep before the test so he should be going soon.

‘‘Oi, Raph,’’ You called from the kitchen.

‘‘Yeah?’’ He replied, from the sofa, already surfing channels. Aw.

‘‘U do kno I haf to actually sleeph?’’ You say as you poke out your head out of the kitchen doorway with a single sandwich bread in your mouth. Raph seems disappointed if you look closely enough but you could have been fooled, he put on the classic ‘a smartass reply is about to come’ look and teased with his voice dripping with over exaggerated sarcasm, ‘‘Yeah? And you go to sleep while eating? _Without chocking?_ One would think you do this every night,’’ Walking up to him you bit the part of the bread that was in your mouth and stuffed the rest in his to shut up his complaints.

‘‘It’s a skill that have taken years of improvement, now get your scaly ass out of here, I have to sleep, tomorrow is the big day’’ You said smiling tiredly, watching him grumble as he munched angrily on the poor piece of food. After swallowing he complained,

‘‘Ugh, now everything ‘s about the stupid test, ya’ve been at it for _days,_ ’’ Standing by the window he looked pretty reluctant to leave without protesting at your lack of attention to him caused by your final’s test. Just like Raph. Couldn’t say you hated it though.

‘‘Aww, poor Raphie mad because he’s feeling neglected?’’ You teased.

‘‘In yer dreams,’’ You smiled,‘‘ Good thing tomorrow ‘s over though seriously the lair ’s getting really boring, the baddies are being awfully quiet, Casey is still away for family’s business and Mikey’s getting more annoying. One of these days he’ll look like a murder autopsy,’’ He huffed.

‘‘Well, that’s unsettling,’’ You crossed your arms smiling, shifting your weight.

‘‘Don’t judge me and hurry up and finish that stupid test,’’ He grinned, mimicking your pose playfully. You rolled your eyes and shushed him out of the window. ‘‘Tomorrow night we’ll celebrate,’’ He suddenly said when you thought he was going to take flight. Confused you tilted your head.

‘‘What for?’’ You inquired.

‘‘To celebrate…y’know…that you two nerds passed your test, and school’s over,’’ He said without looking at you, making you sigh half-heartedly with a smile.

‘‘You don’t even know if I’ll even make it, Raph,’’

‘‘You will,’’ He turned to finally look at you, directly in the eyes, flashing you a grin that could win the million dollars, and you suddenly felt it really hard to stand still of all of the sudden. He huffed a chuckle when you didn’t answer and bid farewell, ‘‘Night, (y/n)’’ He said softly, and turned, jumping off the fire escape and melting into the shadowy alley, the sound of a manhole spinning before settling shut not far behind.

‘‘Good night, Raphael,’’ You closed the window, closed it shut and after drawing the curtains closed you let your forehead tap against the window softly. A smile you tried to fought since he said that stupid sentence won over the features of your face, and you sighed knowing what the wild beating inside your chest meant but didn’t gave it thought and instead walked over the sofa where he was sitting not long ago and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.

In the silence of your apartment you went to change into more comfortable clothes and went to bed with a smile on your face, but in the far, far of your mind an empty feeling laid there, longing.


	2. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur just a little anxious train wreck 24/7

‘‘You think we passed, (Y/N)?’’

 

‘‘Dunno’’

 

‘‘I think we did, I mean... we did study two weeks for this,’’

 

‘‘Yeah, we did,’’

 

‘‘Sooooooooo…’’

 

‘‘…’’

 

‘‘Do you think we did it?’’

 

A tired dead pan answered her question, it didn’t soothe her anxiety tho.

 

‘‘But do you _think??_ ’’

 

‘‘ _I dunno April, why don’t we wait and **see? MHHH???**_ ’’ You answered with the same amount of agitation and sweat.

 

She sighed and then sit down in the seat beside you, and thank the heavens she did too, you didn’t know how much time would have taken for your patience snap and throw her a table if she kept walking around you in circles.

 

She sighed ‘‘Sorry, sorry, it’s just…what if _we didn’t?_ ’’ She said quietly, and that pulled you from your anxiety trance of staring off and biting your nails. ‘‘I don’t wanna fail, you know…I…this test is super important, is _the final,_ and if I didn’t make it—’’

 

‘‘Hey, nononono,’’  You interrupted, placing a hand over her shoulder making her troubled eyes meet yours. ‘‘We’ll make it, we’ve beaten our own asses to pass this stupid test for _weeks_. And besides, the guys are rooting for us back in the lair,’’ You smiled, receiving a sigh, and then a pacified smile.

 

‘‘You’re right—’’

 

‘‘I’m always right,’’ You stopped her once again with a teasing grin, getting a nudge in the arm for it.

 

Chuckling, she replied, ‘‘Yeah, thanks, (Y/N)’’

 

‘‘No, prob, homie. Now how about we get out of this lonely classroom and go grab some crunchies?’’

 

‘‘I’d kill for some crunchies right now,’’

 

‘‘Let’s hope it’s not me,’’ Chuckling you grabbed your things and walked out the classroom.

 

After devouring some chips and a coke, you two hopped off to investigate if the notes were published and next thing you knew the end of the hall was bursting people and some of them didn’t look happy.

 

You two looked at each other worried, then jogged and tried to get in the multitude. At some point students pushed April out of sight, and you didn’t even know where the fuck were you.

 

Tired of being rustled around you started to push and nudge people as violently as them until someone returned the nudge with more force than you had, making you practically attack them ‘‘Hey, you got a problem?’’ They growled finally turning to face you.

 

‘‘Only you,’’ You retorted immediately, and your scowl faded when you saw who really was, same applied to him.

 

‘‘Aggressive as always,’’ Casey reprimanded playfully, nudging you gently.

 

‘‘Speak for yourself, country boy,’’ You reply good-naturedly, returning  the friendly nudge, a far cry from what you had thought to do in your mind. Getting a laugh in return you added, ‘‘Speaking of, you’re back so soon? You just were away for less than a week,’’

 

The boy shrugged, ‘‘My parents wanted to stay a little longer but I wanted to come back, so I was like, either we go back home or I throw myself in the next train bound for Manhattan,  and here I am,’’ 

 

You grinned, ‘‘But did you come in the train or with your parents?’’  The only answer you got was a deadpan, further amusing you.

 

A high-pitched scream pulled you from your little staring contest.

 

Following April’s squirrel’s squeaks you found yourself in the big wall chart with the names and scores but more importantly April in her knees, crying her eyes out and whining quietly.

 

Kneeling, you put a hand on her back and cooed, ‘‘What’s wrong, fam?’’ She just pointed up, in the highest section, where her name was. Standing up you eyed her score, and confused you turned to Casey, and he shrugged with a equally puzzled expression, turning to her with your arms crossed you said, ‘‘I reiterate, what’s wrong, fam?’’

 

April then stands up and pointes to her name again, ‘‘ _I FAILED,_ ’’ She wails.

 

Casey raises an eyebrow, ‘‘Dude, are you blind or something? Wait…which score are you reading?’’

 

She leaned in a little and followed the dots from her name to her score, and leaning back with a blank expression she deadpans ‘‘Oh,’’ You and Casey face palmed.

 

Then she squeaked so high your ears started to bleed.

 

‘‘ _I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT,_ ’’ She screeched jumping up and down. Finally soothed that your bestie wasn’t going to have a metal breakdown any time soon you started to search for your name.

 

And promptly screamed when you saw your score.

 

‘‘Dude come on!,’’ Casey wails, covering his ears as you and April hugged each other squealing cheerfully. Of course Casey passed, his score wasn’t  far behind yours seeing as he didn’t found appealing the threat of repeat the year again to graduate and studied, and yes, he was relived, but you didn’t saw him hopping all over the place.

 

He wanted to, but hey, he (didn’t) had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

 

 

‘‘I’m so glad you made it! I knew you would, I mean, you’re super smart it’s not a surprise you passed, I bet you didn’t even actually need to study just—’’

 

‘‘ _Ahem,_ ’’

 

Donnie stopped his rant, and flushed, turning to face you and Casey wearing deadpanned faces with little hints of amusement.  April was snickering quietly behind him.‘‘I-I’m glad you guys made it too,’’ He blurted embarrassed, rubbing his neck, and finally you let out a laugh and proceed to annoy him along with his brothers as you all enjoyed a well-earned pizza.

 

While Donnie chased after Mikey mad loud and obnoxious kissing noises , you sat beside your (secretly favorite) turtle friend ‘‘I told you I would make it,’’ You said, nudging the red-masked turtle.

 

Raphael bristled, ‘‘ _What?_ ’’ He chocked, coughing before adding ‘‘Excusme, _ya’ told me?_ ’’'

 

‘‘Yep,’’ You replied trying to hide your smile by taking another bite.

 

‘‘I detect a lie,’’ He said narrowing his eyes.

 

‘‘Might want to check your gears, your detector is broken,’’

 

‘‘So yer tellin’ me ya’ totally didn’t went nuts this past week,’’

 

‘‘Completely,’’ You grinned, making him chuckle and nudge you, making your seat tilt slightly. ‘‘ _AHH—_ Hey! Don’t do that!,’’ You giggle pushing him too, leading into shoving cycle of madness.

 

Everyone was oblivious to your little game until Raph made you tilt so much you bumped against Mikey’s seat surprising him and making him fall over Leo that was quietly chatting with April, who also fell when the blue-clad turtle grabbed her searching for stability. Thankfully Raph darted to grab you just after your seat collided with Mikey’s and shoot you an apologetic, bashful look, and after seeing the little domino show he started to roar with laughter along with his best friend who was sitting of the other side of him. The purple-masked turtle sitting aside the howling hockey boy gasped horrified and rushed to the red haired girl’s side which was already standing up, dusting herself.

 

The eldest turtle shot an disapproving glare towards the chortling red-clad turtle to silence him.

 

It was ineffective.

 

 ‘‘It wasn’t me!’’ He claimed with teary eyes and laughter in his voice. Everyone turned to you.

 

‘‘What?! Don’t look at me! _He_ pushed me!’’ You cried, on the verge of cracking up. Leo, Donnie and April shot you both a disapproving glare, silently deciding that you two were to blame equally while resuming their meal but letting it go. That was when you joined Raphael and Casey in their laughing club.

 

 ‘‘And _I’m_ the chaotic one,’’ Mumbled the younger brother, taking another bite of his fallen pizza. Tired of your mocking, Leo pushed Mikey with his foot towards you making another domino fall.

 

‘‘Alright, we’re even,’’ You grumbled from the floor, seeing Leonardo’s smug smile and April’s satisfied face.

 

‘‘I didn’t even do anything,’’ Whined Casey under Raph who was still surprisingly chuckling, bringing you and the turtle above you along for the ride. April shrugged after Leo gave no response other than a chuckle.

 

‘‘Why Leo,’’ Mumbled the orange-masked turtle. ‘‘Why me, I’m also a victim,’’

 

‘‘But you’re mostly the pranker so,’’ He finally chewed out.

 

‘‘Haha, he got chu’’ You chuckled.

 

‘‘Yeah, and you too,’’ Raph added unnecessarily from under you, his breath tickling your neck.

 

‘‘Which side are you in,’’ You retorted trying to elbow him ineffectively seeing as your arms where pinned by the heavy pizza lover over you.

 

‘‘Please can you guys get off, I think there’s pepperoni stuck in my butt,’’

* * *

 

Furious, he paced in circles, awaiting for the news he wanted to hear, to give the green light to start what they have planned for _years._

Hearing his phone’s oddly happy ringtone he picked it up in a reflex, ‘‘Found all the subjects?’’ He growled.

 

‘‘Yes, sir,’’ The voice confirmed.

 

He let himself smile as excitement ran in his veins. ‘ _Finally after so many years, tears and pain!_ ’ He thought.

 

‘‘Alright, good job. You know what to do with them, I’m heading over,’’ He announced then hanged up without waiting a response.

 

‘‘They did it?’’ Asked a female disembodied voice behind him, the clicks of the claws of her feet approaching the only sound in the cold, empty laboratory.

 

‘‘Surprisingly,’’ He said, without turning his back. ‘‘Make a call, I need the E.M containers,’’

 

_‘It’s time’_

* * *

 

‘‘Remember my children, strategy is your best ally in this situation,’’ Master Splinter said, breaking the tense silence in the room.

 

Casey snorted, ‘‘Then Mikey’s fucked,’’

 

‘‘So are you!’’ The orange-masked turtle cried.

 

‘‘Hey, Casey,’’ April said. The human boy turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

 

She grinned, ‘‘Draw four,’’ and threw his sentence onto the pile of cards.

 

‘‘What? ’’ He gasped frowning deeply, still not making a move to grab his cards. ‘‘Raph, bro, you got another one?’’ He pleaded.

 

‘‘In this game there’s no friends,’’ Raphael recites grinning, not looking away from his cards.

 

‘‘I’m hurt?’’ He felt betrayed, but grabbed his cards grudgingly when Donnie promptly pushed them roughly against his chest.

 

‘‘Besides’’ Leo starts,  ‘‘you can’t exchange your cards, we’re not teaming up,’’ He states and plays his turn.

 

Master  Splinter made a face, ‘‘Are we not?’’

 

You were beside the master rat so you heard his worried murmur directed at the eldest turtle, and feeling betrayed you gasped loudly, ‘‘YOU TWO HAVE BEEN CHEATING!’’ and pointed an accusing finger towards them.

 

The blue-clad turtle didn’t even deny it, and grinned, ‘‘ _Strategy_ ’’

 

Everyone except for Master Splinter threw their cards at Leo’s face.

 

‘‘I’m guessing nobody’s up to play Monopoly then?’’ He teased as he followed them out of the dojo. The rat shook his head enderly and retreated back to his room.

 

‘‘I told you, UNO breaks friendships,’’ Mikey nudged you, ‘‘Besides,’’ He added in a lower tone, ‘‘I’m glad you discovered Leo’s trickery, I would have to do the cuckoo dance otherwise,’’

 

‘‘Me too,’’ You chuckled, your feet guiding you towards the kitchen where April already was sitting eyeing something on her phone with a concentrated look, and looked up when she heard you come in.

 

Before you could ask she beat you stating, ‘‘It’s late, are you sure you want to cook, Mikey?’’

 

‘‘I’m starving,’’ He said, introducing his head in the fridge, digging for food, until he opened the freezer and ICK offered him an popsicle with a mewl. ‘‘Thanks kitty!’’ He beams and closes the door not without licking the mutant ice cream cat.

 

‘‘It doesn’t hurt ICK when you do that?’’ You ask and Mikey shakes his head.

 

‘‘He’s like an eternal supply of ice cream,’’ You and April shot him a look. ‘‘Of course I don’t lick him so often! And he eventually gains it back anyways,’’

 

Sighing you let it go, and decided to change the subject. ‘‘You guys haven’t been patrolling as much right?’’

 

‘‘Nope, it’s like the baddies took vacations or something,’’ He says around his popsicle.

 

You hum, unsettled and fell in a silent that held a bit of tension but you really didn’t know why.

 

Getting up, you leaved kitchen walked in the living room where Leo was engrossed with Space Heroes, you could hear Donnie working in his lab and s, Raph and Casey already there chatting quietly then shushing when you approached and sat on the sofa

 

Catching up instantly you raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring.

 

‘‘None of your business,’’ Casey growled. Raph looked conflicted.

 

You felt attacked and before you could retort or even thought of question the sweating turtle April called out, ‘‘(Y/N)! I’m going home!’’

 

Shooting  a glare towards Casey, which returned it albeit a bit half-heartedly. Looking at Raph made him look away, so feeling conflicted and a bit hurt you turned on your heels, said your goodbyes and then exited the lair with your best friend a bit sourly.

 

‘‘What’s wrong?’’ She asked.

 

‘‘I dunno,’’ You said unsure. Confused and hurt, you mulled over what happened. Sure, they could talk between them but they fell silent abruptly when they saw you, and Casey got a bit hostile when you asked about it. It gave you some reasons to think the topic of their conversation was you, but maybe it was your paranoid mind.

 

‘‘(Y/N)! Wait!’’ You turned your head slightly and then turned fully to face Raph, who wore a guilty expression. He looked briefly at April who caught the message and walked ahead to give you privacy. 

 

Crossing your arms, you shifted your weight, ‘‘What,’’

 

‘‘Uh..I’m sorry for that, we weren’ talking about ya’, or somethin’, s’ just Case was tellin’ me a kind-of secret of his and y’know…he got…defensive, ’’ He apologized, and after a beat added ‘‘I’m really sorry I didn’ say anythin’ either,’’ seeing you didn’t change your urging stare.

 

‘‘Alright,’’ You  relented, unfurling your arms from your chest, and upon seeing the grin setting in Raph’s face you quickly added ‘‘But you owe me a smoothie,’’

 

Slightly taken back he smiled confusedly ‘‘Alright? If that gets ya’ to stop sulkin’’ He jokes, but seeing you were ready to retort he hurried and added, ‘‘Shh, hey, it’s a joke, no need to bite my face off,’’ He chuckles, and then goes for a one-sided hug rocking you side to side. You didn’t return it (tsunderee) but you did leaned in the embrace.

 

‘‘I’m serious ‘bout the smoothie,’’ You mumble into the skin of his shoulder, feeling content and serene but a bit worried he could feel the beating in your chest.

 

‘‘Course ya’ are,’’ He chuckles, and after a moment, feeling that the hug was overstepping the time that it’s considered _‘platonic’_ you broke the hold and stepped back, letting a smile spread over your face, mimicking Raphael’s.

 

‘‘Well…bye,’’ You murmur softly, feeling your face burn slightly.

 

‘‘Goodnight, (Y/N),’’ He bids farewell, his voice a bit gruff. After another timid smile you turn on your heels and start to walk ahead, casting one last glance at the red-clad turtle as you turned on a tunnel, where April was resting against the wall.

 

She wriggled her eyebrows when you walked up to her.

 

You tensed up, ‘‘ _Stop it,_ ’’ You whispered walking past her.

 

Grinning she catches up and shushes back, ‘‘What happened? You’re so reeedd!, just how he likes it amiright?’’

 

Shooting her a exasperated wide-eyed look you decided to be mute as she laughed as prodded you all the way back to the surface.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo things are slowly heating up! But not between our ship *evil laughter*
> 
> And I know u guys want more of that so desired turtle love, but this is a slow burn, no matter how much the reader fantasies about it.
> 
> And anyways, thanks for be patient and please comment! I love feedback! ;w;


	3. Let you be right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, don't hate me  
> You probably think I'm crazy  
> And it's stupid and foolish  
> The way we've been behavin'  
> So, don't keep draggin' this on and on  
> When you know that you're wrong, you're wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws a new chapter outta nowhere and hides*

‘‘No, no, _no!!!_ ’’

 

‘‘But sir—’’

 

‘‘ _NO!_ I don’t want excuses for your incompetent mutts! _I want results!!_ ’’ He roared exasperated. Suddenly he grabbed the boy by the neck of his shirt and promptly stuck his face in his, talking slowly, poison seeping in every word. ‘‘Don’t you know how much time I’ve spent doing this research? This experiment?’’ The poor scientist shook in his grip as he laughed lowly in his chest. ‘‘No, you _don’t_ ’’ He sneered. ‘‘ _None of you does!_ ’’

 

Throwing the boy into the glass cage in front of him, he proceeded to address the horrified spectators of his fury. The boy got up holding his bleeding nose and scampered away.

 

‘‘What happened?’’ He asked the nearest scientist, ‘‘Why the subjects aren’t receiving the E.M?’’

 

The scared doctor approached the glass tank with the dead male body ‘‘O-our research’s proved that the E.M needs an compatible DNA complement to successfully meld with the subject’s genetic material and it’s very rare, just 3 of the 50 subjects have accepted successfully the E.M,’’ She replied

 

‘‘And this component can’t be extracted?’’ He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

‘‘We tried, but the component dies upon being extracted, its unique in every host, in which case it would be impossible to recreate, and it’s very tricky too, none of the subjects body that has the component has even accepted the R.E.M’’

 

Confusion overflowed the doctor’s features but quickly faded to irritation and acknowledgment, ‘‘Of course, the R.E.M, it just _had_ to be,’’ He lamented quietly to himself. After a tense silence he suddenly punched the glass with a grunt, managing to pierce it, scaring the spectators.

 

_‘That glass wasn’t supposed to even crack’_ the female doctor thought nervously.

 

Taking a deep breath after smoothing down his hair, he said unnervingly calm, ‘‘Search for more subjects, I need this project done in three weeks,’’ When nobody made a move, he exploded again, ‘‘ _Are you all deaf?! NOW! GO!_ ’’ It was all the encouragement they needed to start working again, avoiding the barely contained seething man.

 

The only person unaffected by his little display, who waited till the end of his tantrum, walked up to him, putting a clawed hand over his shoulder.

 

‘‘I knew this wouldn’t be easy, but I expected at least it would be _easier_ with Shredder’s servants help’’ He lamented with a hand pressed against his forehead.

 

‘‘I know the feeling,’’ The female rasped out, sympathizing with her partner. ‘‘But wouldn’t be faster to get as many subjects DNA as you can? And then analyze it and see if they’re compatible, it less shady than a bunch of people disappearing randomly,’’

 

The doctor slowly slid his hand off his face, turning to face the mutant female, ‘‘Goodness! You’re right! How I didn’t think of _that?_ ’’ With a newfound excitement he walked up to the researchers sitting in front of large and undoubtedly expensive monitors, anxiously typing. Choosing a victim he positioned himself behind him and gripped his shoulders, smiling when he felt him tense up, ‘‘Leave all work you’re doing right now, I have new orders and I want you all, to spread the word and make it done,’’ He squeezed his hands, making the scientist girl wince.

 

‘‘Got it?’’ 

* * *

 

 

Somehow you got the feeling that whatever thing you were doing was wrong but couldn’t place _why_ exactly so you let it be.

 

‘‘Why are we humoring him again?’’ Whispered the red head to you.

 

‘‘Cuz’ he’s Mikey? I thought that was pretty clear by now,’’ You replied in the same hushed tone.

 

‘‘He could get us killed,’’ She deadpanned.

 

‘‘Ah ah, correct yourself, he could get _himself_ killed, not us. Maybe we could get a few minutes in the Ja’shi,’’

 

‘‘ _What??? And you think being there is fun???_ ’’

 

‘‘You know I can hear you chicks, right?’’

 

You both freeze and smiled sheepishly.

 

Mikey continued, ‘‘Look, it’s a little prank, nobody will get hurt, if not a little scared’’ He said resuming his task.

 

‘‘No, we’ll get scared when you get hurt, that’s what’s going to happen,’’ April said, crossing her arms. ‘‘Besides, this is a kind of bad prank, Donnie can have a heart attack y’know,’’

 

‘‘Aaaaand done! Look! Doesn’t it look so real?’’ The orange-clad turtle held up a big pot, with a red viscous substance in it that looked like vomit if you acknowledged the cereal swimming on it.

 

‘‘Eww,’’ You whined, after getting a smell of it. April agreed silently with a twisted face.

 

‘‘C’mon girls! You can’t back out now! You already ate the flips we bargained,’’

 

You lamented being the one that accepted the deal with the promises of chocolate flips ‘‘Alright… _Alright!_ But if your brothers doesn’t want to see us anymore after this, I blame y—’’

 

‘‘Hey guys something just—Uh,’’

 

‘‘Hey, Leo,’’ Greeted his brother sheepishly.

 

The blue-clad turtle was quick to connect the dots. He gave you his patented ‘I’m so disappointed’ slow head shake and blaming eyes. You and April lowered your heads in shame while Mikey looked as chill as ever.

 

‘‘Mikey, foot clan, we’re going,’’ Leo said, turned his back and sprinted, disappearing in the maze tunnels.

 

‘‘I’m coming!’’ He called after his brother, and then looked at the pot he was still holding, and you two. ‘‘Sorry’’ He said and dropped the pot spilling its red content, ruining your shoes and April’s jeans bottom in the process. Mikey dashed after his brother clacking madly leaving you two to wail your fallen clothes. Shortly after, the other two brothers came in; and while Raphael didn’t bat an eye, just looking mildly amused, Donnie freaked out rushing over to April and you, constantly checking.

 

‘‘Oi, we’re fine,’’ You said, after brushing his hand off your red stained socks for the fifth time.

 

‘‘Mikey just dumped this thing on us,’’ April added, soothing Donnie’s alarmed expression, which deadpanned quickly after hearing his brother’s name.

 

‘‘You wanted to team up with him, didn’t you,’’ And before any of you could answer he got up and walked away leaving you baffled. ‘‘Serves you right for trying to prank us!’’ He called over his shoulder.

 

You looked at the only turtle left with pleading eyes, who just huffed a laugh and walked away from your broken hearted faces.

 

‘‘I blame you,’’ April whined.

 

‘‘I blame myself too,’’

 

* * *

 

 

About three hours passed before you saw the turtles again, they emerged from the tunnels surprisingly quiet, it looked like they were chatting seriously about something as Leo and Donnie disappeared in the lab. The red-masked turtle just walked straight to his room and youngest sat on the couch beside you two, grabbing a controller and winking at you in hopes you would let him play with you.

 

Just when you were going to mutter up a snarky retort April beat you to it, ‘‘Shameless,’’ She narrowed her eyes at the sheepish turtle.

 

‘‘Aw, come on. The guys discovered me and already knew what I was gonna do and I couldn’t let it go to waste!’’ He defended himself. After giving him intense and longing stares he finally carved and wordlessly reached behind his back and tossed a box of flips on your lap. Satisfied with his form of apology, you nodded to April, who had the master control and changed it to three players.

 

‘‘Mikey,’’ You called. He hummed a response as he fooled around with the control buttons. ‘‘Why your brothers look so…dunno, serious?’’

 

‘‘Oh, that. Well, when we arrived to the metro, the foot soldiers already had kidnapped all of the persons there,’’ April paused the game, and turned to fully face him, you shifted in your seat. Upon watching you wince he added, ‘‘But for some reason they let them go unharmed in a random street with no cameras,’’

 

April huffed, confused, ‘‘Huh, weird,’’

 

‘‘Don’t beat your head trying to understand it too much,’’ He said calmly.

 

You rolled your eyes, and sighed. Obviously Michelangelo wasn’t the most serious person, so you got up and walked towards Donnie’s lab, April following close.

 

‘‘Hey! Don’t leave me playing alone!’’

 

* * *

 

 

Coldness greeted you first, then the hushed voices of the two brothers, who halted mid conversation. Donnie unglued his face from one of the monitors to look at you.

 

‘‘Uh, hey girls’’ Donnie muttered, and stuck his face again in the computer, typing his fingers off figuring his brothers would help you catch up.

 

‘‘What’s wrong, Leo?’’ April asked.

 

‘‘We don’t know for sure,’’ The blue-clad turtle answered uneasy. ‘‘It’s a weird move for the foot to kidnap and freed. They didn’t even took their belongings, they just…let them go with a scare,’’

 

‘‘Well…they remember what happened?’’ Inquired the red head.

 

‘‘They may have done something to them and they don’t remember,’’ You added. Leonardo stayed silent, processing. ‘‘…You may be right,’’ He looked over to his busy brother and then at you. ‘‘We will look at it more closer, see if we find something else that we’re missing, as for you two… it’s better if you head home for now, it’s getting late and it’s dangerous outside,’’

 

Grimly you nodded, deciding to not be difficult and cooperate, ‘‘Alright, Leo, but we will come back tomorrow,’’ you concluded, and the eldest turtle nodded, satisfied.

 

‘‘I can walk you two if you want,’’ He offered.

 

‘‘It’s fine, you need to concentrate here, we’ll ask Mikey to come with us, see you tomorrow’’ April denied, grabbing you by the forearm and with a gentle tug started to walk away.

 

Leo accepted this and bid farewell.

 

* * *

 

 

**_FOOT CLANS ATTACKS? SURVIVORS TELL THEIR STORY!_ **

 

_‘They fucking threw a smoke bomb in the train! It knocked me out cold, last thing I remember was hitting the ground and the sound of the train stopping’_

_‘Ya’ gotta believe it, I don’t even rememba anythin’_

_‘When I woke up I was in the street! All of us were and we didn’t remem—’_

With a electric pop, you turned off the TV, placing the remote on the coffe table, you grabbed your phone and opened the chat with April.

 

_You—11:34 p.m_

**_R u watching the news._ **

****

Tossing your phone on the couch, you headed towards the kitchen, and opened the flips box Mikey gave you, grabbed some chocolate milk, whipped cream and put everything in a mug with a spoon.

 

_‘I’m not even in diet and looking at this makes me disturbingly excited’_ You thought.

 

‘‘Welp, it’s not like I eat this shit every day,’’ You concluded, and ate a spoonful, humming at the taste, licking the leftovers of cream on your face. Planting your butt on the couch you grabbed your phone and checked.

 

_April <3—11:36 p.m_

**_hhh no??_ **

****

_You—11:37 p.m_

**_They were talking abt the foot kidnap with witnesses wait were r u_ **

_April <3—11:41 p.m_

**_m at home doofus_ **

Somehow you found that hard to believe.

 

_You—11:42 p.m_

**_send me a pic of whatever u are_ **

****

_April <3—11:43 p.m_

**_ooo and here I was gonna show u my pack but if that what gets u going:)_ **

****

_You_

**_gross_** 11:45 p.m

**_where are u dammit_** 11:45 p.m

 

_April <3—11:47 p.m_

**_:(_ **

****

_You— 11:47 p.m_

**_If you don’t tell me I’m telling Donnie to track u_ **

 

_April <3_

**_…_** 11:49 p.m

_[Attachment: 1 image]_ 11:51 p.m

 

Squinting your eyes you turned up the brightness of your phone, given the dark state of the picture, you could tell that she definitely wasn’t home, and by the looks it seemed like she was in a alley.

 

_You— 11:53 p.m_

**_the fuck r u doin on a shady alley_ **

 

_April <3—11:54 p.m_

saw a couple of guys of the foot clan bring a few people in a sort of garage way back in the alley

 

You—11:54 p.m

**_go home now_ **

 

_April <3_

**_I’m going 2 investigate_** 11:55 p.m

**_The ppl that they dragged inside were a few ones that they let go in the train kidnap_** 11:55 p.m

**_???_** 11:57 p.m

**_yo??_** 11:58 p.m

**_you’re not telling Donnie are you???_** 11:59 p.m

**_omg you told Donnie_** 12:04 p.m

_You— 12:05 p.m_

**_Yea, I told him. Hang in there, we’re coming_ **

****

_April <3—12:06 p.m_

**_We?_ **

_You—12:09 p.m_

**_Ye, someone has to knock u some sense_ **

****

_April <3—12:11 p.m_

**_:(_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Quickly you put on a random hoodie, some jeans and your boots, and grabbing your phone from your bed you broke for a sprint towards the location Donnie sent you. Your landlady giving you a tired smile as you passed by, which you returned hurriedly.

 

Honestly, you were going to kill her, if she didn’t kill herself accidently one of these days that is. She always put curiosity and her never ending thirst for knowledge first, and it was going to doom her. Because seriously, follow a famous and dangerous crime clan into one of their safe houses? One has to be crazy.

 

But more crazy was the squeal you did when you felt two hands snake their way on your waist and your mouth and drag you into a dark corner of an alley. You elbowed them harshly making them groan, and that little sound was the only reason you didn’t horse-kicked their noble parts.

 

‘‘ _Raphael?_ ’’ You hissed angrily, turning around to face him and his snickering brother hiding behind a dumpster.

 

‘‘Ugh, nice to see ya’ too,’’ He grunted. ‘‘How come a little thing like you has such a strong hit? Dammit,’’

 

‘‘Next time approach me not like a creep wanting to mug me,’’ You said, crouching next to the orange-turtle.

 

‘‘Noted,’’ He scoffs rolling his eyes, barely visible in the darkness. You gave him thumbs up deadpanning. With an equally amount of amusement on his face, he raised his hand and unfolded what was his equal of ‘middle finger’, and it looked funky since it looked like he was pointing upwards. You just gave him a shit eating smile.

 

‘‘Fuck you,’’ he hissed with no real venom in his voice, if not a _little_ amused.

 

This time you rolled your eyes endearingly, and proceed to turn, and look over the dumpster, seeing April staring right back with wide eyes.

 

Narrowing your eyes you lowered yourself from her view slowly, before crouching again.

 

‘‘Why don’t chu take a seat?’’ Mikey asked patting the floor beside him, which was covered in dirt, dust, and probably shit.

 

‘‘Ew,’’ You deadpanned. Out of the blue Raph put his hand over your mouth, and instinctively you put your hand over his, shooting him a questioning if not annoyed look.

 

‘‘They’re coming out,’’ He replied to your unvoiced question. Ripping his hand away from your face you turned your head to see the garage door at the end of the alley opening, and then the foot soldiers came out running, dragging the knocked out persons that April mentioned.

 

As to be expected, the guys jumped into action, and after clearing the alley, proceeded to investigate inside the safe house, and by the sounds of it, there was butt kicking.

 

Despite the guys previous warning you came out of your hiding spot, and started to drag the poor civilians out of the alley to the sidewalk, under the street light. April, eager to help, followed your example, until she threw herself at you and knocked you to the floor. That was when you noticed the strange needle-like bullet that pierced the space in which you currently were. Suddenly, the needle drew back, and you noticed the string attached to it, which stuck itself to a gun-like weapon in the hands of a foot soldier.

 

Fortunately you managed to shove April out of the way, but that put you on the receiving end of the needle gun, which pierced the side of your arm and stuck like a leech, sucking your blood in, filling the needle’s container, and no matter how much you tugged, it didn’t come out until the needle’s was full. The string attaching the offending object into the gun.

 

After this the foot soldier escaped, sensing it would be no good for them if one of the guys decided to come back.

 

April, after checking for more danger, crouched down next to you, and examined your bruising arm.

 

‘‘That’s gonna hurt like shit,’’ She said.

 

‘‘Like it doesn’t hurt now?’’ You retorted, accepting her hand, and stood up. ‘‘Ugh, crap,’’ You whined, grabbing your arm, and recalling the sucking feeling of the needle, making you shiver and your eyes water.

 

From all weapons, why did it _have_ to be a needle?

 

* * *

 

 

‘‘Fortunately for you, the needle just extracted your blood, it didn’t injected you any dangerous substance,’’ Donnie concluded, after revising your aching arm. ‘‘It hurts because of the force and speed the needle was shoved in your arm—’’

 

‘‘Could you stop? Saying? _Needle?_ ’’ You weep, your head resting against Raph’s arm. And you actually whined when he moved from his spot to stand directly in front of you, glaring.

 

‘‘What did you do,’’ He ‘asked’.

 

‘‘I’m not a kid, so don’t talk to me like one,’’ You snapped, looking away.

 

‘‘Well, today ya’ acted like one so,’’

 

Your head snapped towards him in seconds, ‘‘ _What?_ ’’

 

‘‘You _and_ April put yourself in unnecessary danger,’’ He replied, addressing the sheepish girl on the other side of the lab.

 

‘‘ _Unnecessary?_ Those people were just laying there! They could have gotten hurt!’’

 

‘‘N’ why on earth would the foot soldiers focus on hurting people they were trying to get out of their safe house, while we trashed the place?’’

 

Well he had you there. But it wasn’t like you were going to back out now.

 

‘‘It was a possibility,’’ You muttered glaring at his unamused eyes.

 

‘‘Wanna know a possibility? That needle could have been a bullet, and you could have been the one lying in that alley,’’ He sneered angrily. Defeated, your glare softened and you looked away, frowning deeply, refraining to let the pent up tears spill.

 

‘‘Raphael, enough,’’ Hissed the blue-clad turtle. Raphael huffed at you, and then stormed out. Deep down you felt a dull aching, that made more painful the knot in your throat rather than the ugly bruise on your arm. Your frown deepened when you felt your vision blur, ‘‘He’s right, you know?’’ Leo said softly after his fuming brother locked himself in his room. ‘‘You could have been seriously hurt because of your slip-up, any of you,’’ He muttered, turning to look at April, who nodded grimly.

 

You knew this was true; however you opted to keep your head low while they lectured you.

 

_‘Like a kid’_ You thought bitterly.

 

Leo crouched to be to your eye level, and you forced yourself to look at him in the eye as best as you could without spilling any tear, red in the face, ‘‘I know, what you’re thinking. But everybody have had this mishaps, nobody’s perfect but we, as friends, must tell you what you did wrong, so we’re able to laugh it off with you another day, not mull over why we let it pass,’’

 

Behind him the guys watched you worriedly, wanting to intercede but also didn’t want to say something wrong and ruin the moment, so they took a step closer to you.

 

‘‘You understand?’’ He inquired softly. You nodded and that was the kick-start for the waterfalls flow down. You lowered your head and Mikey dashed to your side and hug you, everybody following his lead.

 

‘‘You sound a lot like a Master Splinter Junior,’’ You said tearfully, making the eldest laugh.

 

‘‘I do am his junior, aren’t I?’’ He joked, ruffling your hair after everyone broke the hug. Grabbing a pillow you stuck your face on it and dried your tears.

 

‘‘Aw, but I just washed it,’’ Donnie protested half-heartedly, receiving a playful punch from April.

 

‘‘Too bad for you then,’’ You retorted, tossing the wet pillow in his direction, which he dodged with a childish squeak, everybody laughing, him included.

 

You sighed deeply, ‘‘Really tho, I’m sorry guys, I know I can be stubborn—’’

 

‘‘And reckless,’’ April added with a grin.

 

‘‘And difficult,’’ Mickey chimed in.

 

‘‘And—’’

 

‘‘OKAY! I GET IT!’’ You yelled, giggles breaking in. ‘‘Anyways, I’m sorry,’’ You said sheepishly and felt a huge weight leave your shoulders as you watched them smile at you fondly. ‘‘Weeeeell, that being said, I think it’s time for me to get going and—’’

 

‘‘Oh, (Y/N), how are you?’’ Chimed Master Splinter as he made himself known, seeing he was standing by the door the whole time.

 

‘‘Uhhhh, reasonably good?’’ You answered uneasy.

 

‘‘Nice,’’ He replied.

 

Disheveled, you echoed, ‘‘Nice,’’

 

‘‘Yeah, because it would be a shame to train injured, would it not?’’

 

‘‘Huh?’’

 

‘‘I’m glad you’re okay,’’ He said, hugging you, and squeaking briefly, the nervousness you felt in the pit of your belly disappearing like mist in sunshine, ‘‘But you get one hour in the Ja’shi’’ Instead, you felt something like dread running through your veins. Patting your head, the rat master, whistled a tune as he walked away.

 

You felt like crying again.

 

‘‘C’mon don’t look so pale, he won’t be so hard on you,’’ Mikey tried to soothe you before you paled to a ghost envy. Instead, you took a deep breath.

 

‘‘It’s okay, s’ okay,’’ You smiled. ‘‘I deserve it, I’ll take it,’’

 

‘‘That’s the spirit!’’ April giggled patting you in the back.

 

‘‘But really, I do need to get going, the painkillers are kicking in, and I’m feeling drowsy,’’ You said, starting to leave.

 

Mikey quickly said, ‘‘I’ll go with you,’’

 

‘‘Wait,’’ You stopped him, ‘‘Lemme see if I can fix thing with a certain hot-headed turtle, if not..well I’ll come to you, alright?’’

 

Mikey wriggled his eyebrows (?) at you, ‘‘Aaaah yes, you do that fam, I got chu’’ He teased, touching his nose with a finger, closing one eye and pointing at you with his free hand in a silly gesture.

 

You rolled your eyes, and turned away so they couldn’t’ see you smile ‘‘Whatever,’’

 

* * *

 

 

_‘C’mon don’t be a pussy now’_ You chided yourself, as you stood like an idiot with your fist raised ready to knock on the red-clad turtle’s bedroom door.

 

_‘Please, c’mon’_ You pleaded to your fist to cooperate. But it seemed that you didn’t have to knock since the door opened for you, revealing the annoyed turtle.

 

With a squeak you jumped back, losing your dignity and your tongue apparently.

 

While you tried to get your mouth to form any kind of sound, Raph, yet again, beat you to it.

 

‘‘M’ sorry,’’ He muttered.

 

‘‘I-I..Uhh…what?’’ You stammered and cringed inwardly.

 

‘‘M’ _sorry_ ,’’ he repeated, more clearly now, if not a bit annoyed.

 

‘‘I—no, if anything I should be sorry, I was reckless and I could have been seriously hurt, so…I’m sorry…for doing that…and y’know…worrying you…and stuff’’ You mumbled embarrassed, looking away.

 

Next thing you new, Raph wrapped you in his arms and rested his head on your shoulder, sighing dejectedly.

 

‘‘Ugh, I hate the fact I can’t stay mad at cha’, fuck you,’’ He mumbled in your hair.

 

A giggle bubbled out of your chest, ‘‘Right back at you,’’

 

Pulling apart he grabbed you softly by your good arm and said, ‘‘M’ really sorry, I shouldn’t have talked to you so harshly,’’

 

A ticklish feeling made itself home in your chest, ‘‘For the record, I deserved it,’’

 

He flicked you on the forehead, making you huff and punch him playfully ‘‘For the record, m’ still sorry,’’

 

‘‘For the record could you walk me home?’’

 

‘‘For the record, no’’

 

You pouted, ‘‘Huh?’’

 

‘‘For _you_ , I would,’’ He teased with a smug grin.

 

You smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Your bed was like a cloud tonight, wasn’t it? So comfy and fluffy…

 

It felt nice on your injured arm, making you embrace sleep—

 

_BEEP BEEP_

_MC Mikey 2:12 a.m_

**_Still up 2 walkin u home?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! This one sure took a while didn’t it? Sorry for that, I got wrapped up in some things *throws fanfictions out of the window*
> 
> Anyways, if you liked comment! A writers always like comments better than kudos. It would help me a lot to get this done quicker, and it makes me know that people are actually reading and enjoying this.
> 
> I’m out (/-3-)/


	4. Pusher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take back all that I've said  
> I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again  
> It’s not like me to pretend  
> But the best part of me is the worst I can give  
> But you make me so terrified  
> I tried to reply but I’m shaking inside  
> You gave me a tongue just to tie  
> I’ll swallow my pride if you swear not to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter:( I just wanted to get outta the writers block and well, I wanted to make a chapter with our Raphie boy (Donnie Bonus) and well, here it is! But I want to make a few more chapters before moving on to the plot of the story, have any suggestions? I would love to hear them! ◔ ⌣ ◔ 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

It was a cold, cloudy afternoon in New York, nothing rare, nothing to worry. In fact it was times like these that you liked to do absolutely, lazy around all day, eat snacks and if it got too cold, make yourself a living burrito with a thick fluffy blanket and eat chocolate ice cream on a mug.

 

Which you currently were doing, a fuzzy feeling in your chest as ate a spoonful from your mug made you close your eyes in satisfaction, the quiet taps of the raindrops on your window almost lulling you to sleep.

 

Why couldn’t you have more days like these? Where nothing disturbs you?

 

And the only way to make it better was bring the gang to your place and have a movie night, Splinter included, if he was willingly to get out of the sewers for once. But you would settle with this.

 

As if on cue, your phone ringed, and not wanting to perturb your Zen experience you ignored it, and cuddled into the blanket further, almost wanting to disappear in the couch.

 

But of course, the universe wouldn’t allow you a nice day so easily.

 

With a startling sound, something landed on the fire escape of your apartment. You had the feeling it was one of the turtles, but you were so calm you didn’t have it in you to get actually mad over the interruption. So when you heard the quiet and irregular banging on the window made you raise an eyebrow and warily you got up from the couch, leaving your mug on the coffee table and walking towards the window.

 

‘‘(Y/N)? Ya’ there?’’ You recognized that voice anywhere.

 

‘‘Raphae—Oh my God, what happened to you?’’ You inquired worriedly as you helped the wet and injured turtle inside, where he dropped with a grunt to the ground lying there clenching his teeth.

 

‘‘Bite more than I could chew, couldn’t tell?’’ You stopped your checking to frown at him, and even with his closed eyes he could feel your stare, so with, now open, guilty, avoiding eyes he muttered, ‘‘M’ sorry,’’

 

You sighed and got up from the floor, searching for your phone, and almost reading your thoughts, the red-clad turtle shot up suddenly, groaning in pain.

 

‘‘Don’t tell Donnie,’’ Was the first thing he managed to blurt out before collapsing down again, breathing heavily.

 

‘‘And you _still_ have the nerve to tell me _that_? Look how bad you are!’’ You exclaimed, your free hand pointing to the painful looking state of his body. He was covered in dirt and blood, probably his, and you couldn’t tell exactly how badly the injuries where, but if the dirt was slowly tainting itself red it couldn’t be good. Not to mention the way he tightly holds the side of his stomach, just where his plastron ends at his side.

 

Of course, Raph was Raph and he wouldn’t go to lick his wounds where Leo could lecture him, ‘‘Look, it ain’t that bad anyway, just bruises n’ a few cuts,’’ He argued in a tired voice, making you bite your lip frustrated and look away, phone clutched on your hand tightly. ‘‘Please,’’ He implored, and you knew you were sold, but not without condition though.

 

‘‘If your injuries are worse than I handle I’m calling Donnie, no buts,’’ You concluded with a firm voice, marching to him and helping him up, despite his grunts and heavy pants. It helped he was about your size, if not a couple inches shorter, but he certainly was more heavy than he appeared to be (must be the shell), but finally you reached you bathroom, where you made him sit upright on the bathtub.

 

Grabbing a bucket with clean water, you dipped the sponge on it and began to clean his arms first, revealing ugly, purple bruises and cuts that stood out with his green skin. After a few moments and quiet protest later, the turtle was spotless, exposing his bruised body, except…

 

‘‘Move your hand,’’ You ordered, gripping his wrist where his hand laid protectively on his side.

 

‘‘Uh…’’ He began nervously, ‘‘Er…No, this one’s fine,’’ He said, making you narrow your eyes.

 

‘‘Do you actually believe I’m stupid enough to believe that nothing is wrong  when your _whole body_ is injured? Not to mention the way you’re holding your side,’’ You hissed, squeezing his wrist. He looked away but allowed you to remove his hand, and you barely concealed your horrified expression in check.

 

A throwing star was settled deep on his side, one of the star’s spikes barely pocking out from the red stained gap on his green skin.

 

‘‘Just _how come you have that fucking thing stuck and you didn’t said anything?!_ ’’ You all but hissed making him flinch. He didn’t answer, and just looked away. ‘‘I’m calling Donnie,’’ You said, and Raphael grabbed your wrist before you could get up. ‘‘Are you _serious?_ ’’ You sneered.

 

‘‘It ain’t that b—’’

 

‘‘I have never treated a throwing star wound, Raphael! I can end up hurting you more! I don’t even know the kind of damage it did, and neither do _you_ , so I _am_ calling Donnie, whether you like it or not,’’ You finished, and yanked your wrist free before striding with purpose where you left your phone.

 

While you waited for the arrival of the cavalry you attended and cleaned the wounds you did know how to treat, such as cleaning small cuts and even stitching a few shallow ones, bandaged everything that could infect, and just waited silently, besides the grumpy turtle.

 

‘‘You know I’m doing this for you,’’ You said quietly, a small part of you hoping he wasn’t mad with you, knowing the turtle already had a bad night, and no doubt, a fight with his eldest brother, and now he got his shell handed to him and didn’t want to face his family with his tail between his legs.

 

‘‘I know,’’ He said, strangely quiet, almost like defeated, deflating even more when he heard the voice of his brother arriving, but looking confused as he only saw him, no disappointed Leonardo, no mocking Michelangelo, just a mildly annoyed, mildly worried Donatello.

 

Reading the confusion on his face you pointed out, ‘‘I told him to not tell the others,’’

 

That’s where you proved Raph wrong, that he couldn’t be more grateful with you.

 

* * *

 

 

‘‘You’re lucky that it didn’t reach anything important,’’

 

You looked at Donnie, who helped his brother to reach your couch, ‘‘So, he’s okay?’’ you asked.

 

‘‘In theory,’’ He replied, eyeing you amused. You huff a relived giggle and then flopped down beside the grumpy turtle. ‘‘I suppose you don’t want to come back to the lair?’’ A glare answered his question, (which he already knew the answer though)

 

‘‘Just asking,’’ Donnie sighed, then looked at you ‘‘You’ll take care of him?’’

 

You gave him a thumbs up, and with that, he got on his way

 

‘‘Ya won’t tell Leo where I am, will ya?’’ Raph grunted out before his brother exited the apartment.

 

Donnie kept quiet for a bit before replying, ‘‘I’ll tell him you’re fine,’’

 

The red-clad turtle let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, ‘‘Thanks, Don,’’ And with a nod, the purple-clad turtle leaved, leaving you two in a slightly awkward silence.

 

‘‘How did you end up like that?’’ You asked softly, tracing the lines of his bandage on his arm. He turned carefully to face you, his arm resting on the couch.

 

‘‘Fought with Leo, tried to unwind by beating up some dragons, found the foot instead, they handed me my ass, and well, I’m here now,’’ You frowned, not really knowing what to reply, sensing this, he added, ‘‘It’s the first time I’ve been hurt this bad, and s’ not even _that_ bad, today was just…. _not_ my day,’’

 

‘‘Raph, it’s not that, it’s just…well, you’re hurt, and I don’t care how frequently you do this, or if you’re used to this, but it could go wrong in the future and it scares me and—’’

 

‘‘Wow, wow, hold your horses, yer worried about me getting killed?’’ He said, his expression doing nothing to mask the astonishment in his voice.

 

‘‘If you like to put it like that…’’ You trailed off, looking away.

 

He snorted, ‘‘Why?’’

 

‘‘What do you mean _‘why?_ ’’ You said annoyed, mimicking his voice. ‘‘Maybe because I care about you? Because you guys are constantly risking your lives? It could be that?’’

 

You didn’t miss the way he deflated slightly when you mentioned his brothers, but you let it pass, ignoring your own fluttering chest.

 

‘‘Well, s’ what we do,’’ He muttered, a bit embarrassed.

 

‘‘I know, but—’’ You put an arm on his shoulder, ‘‘You don’t make this any easier either,’’ The embarrassment banished to shoot you a look. ‘‘Look, if you feel like you need to beat some baddies, just go and beat the punching bag,’’ Just where he opened his mouth to argue you added, ‘‘Aaand if that’s not what you feel like doing, come to me instead?’’ You offered quietly.

 

After a few moments when he did nothing but gape you added, ‘‘We could always play some games, or just talk, whatever you feel like doing, just not…putting yourself at risk like tonight,’’ You finished, and not bearing the silence anymore you got up from the couch, and walked towards the kitchen.

 

All that stress left you hungry.

 

‘‘Hey,’’

 

You peeked from the kitchen’s doorway and hummed in acknowledgment.

 

‘‘Thank you,’’ He mumbled, making you smile.

 

Just as you were making some toast he called out again.

 

‘‘Oi! Is this chocolate milk or somethin’?’’

 

‘‘Aw, my ice cream!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback helps a lot and I love it! Don't forget to leave suggestions please (｡◕‿◕｡)
> 
> I'm out\ (•◡•) /


	5. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at what you've done  
> Stand still, falling away from me  
> When it takes so long  
> For I desire, what do you want to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Falls through ceiling*omgi’msosorryi’mnotdedplsdon’tkillme
> 
> Ok so, first, as you can see, I am not ded, and also I haven’t abandoned this history! 
> 
> Explaning my absence so many shit happened at once. For starters my laptop crashed and like, stayed in a coma for about a month or so, and I lost everything that I’ve written, it was frustrating as hell, and I lost motivation. In between my laptop’s coma, my doggy baby boy died, and it was a hard time where I didn’t want anything to do with the world. And I don’t know if you guys know about the situation in Venezuela but yea, I live there and well, it’s a chaos in all aspects.
> 
> But I refuse to fall back in my old pit of depression and despair and I will be productive and start with this story again. Back to the story, while I lost the chapters and notes I’ve written, I didn’t lose the track how I wanted this to go, thankfully, but I do have to start over from previous chapter, to the first plot arc, and well, here it is, so i'm sorry if it feels rushed and doesn't have that much of Raphloveyprogress but hey this is still a slow burn:p
> 
> So guys if you’re still reading this crap, thank you for your paticience, kudos, comments, spiritual energy, aaaaand enjoy bbys;3.

After a while, where Raph thanks to his mutation (and whatever Donnie did to him) had time to get in a better shape and eventually had to go and face the scolding he had stored from his father and older brother. He texted you to let you know that he was grounded, so no patrolling and by extension meant that he couldn’t see you, at least not if  _you_  didn’t visit.

 

As much as you would like to see if he was recovering properly, you had to stick to the promise you’ve made to Leo.

 

_Fearless― 9:23 p.m_

**_Aw, do I have to choose?_ **

 

_You―9:23 p.m_

**_U walked on that one_ **

_Fearless― 9:24 p.m_

**_Guess I did, alright, I tell you, if you do me a favor._ **

****

_You―_

**_Must be good_ ** _9:24 p.m_

**_Shoot_ ** _9:24 p.m_

_Fearless― 9:24 p.m_

**_Can you stick to Raph’s punishment? As in, not visit him?_ **

_You―9:24 p.m_

**_I wouldn’t visit you guys though?_ **

_Fearless―_

**_We can visit you instead_ ** _9:25 p.m_

**_The thing is he really messed up this time and he needs to learn his lesson, might not be so lucky next time_ ** _9:25 p.m_

****

_You―_

**_Alright Leo, zero raph’s visits till’ his punishment’s over._ ** _9:26 p.m_

**_Don’t go full big bro mode on me now._ ** _9:26 p.m_

****

_Fearless― 9:26 p.m_

**_Oi, I’m not that bad, and thanks tho_ **

****

_You―9:26 p.m_

**_Soooo, about that question…_ **

****

_Fearless― 9:27 p.m_

**_Aw no, I was hoping you forgot about that. Fine, wanna know who’s hotter between Captain Ryan and Captain Dash?_ **

_You―9:27 p.m_

**_Spit it out!_ **

****

_Fearless― 9:27 p.m_

**_Hey you’ve looked at the time? Gotta go, hard training tomorrow, see you!_ **

****

_You―_

**_Leo no_ ** _9:27 p.m_

**_Leo?_ ** _9:27 p.m_

**_C’mon don’t run you coward! Answer like a grown turtle!_ ** _9:27 p.m_

Shaking your head you opened up the other chat.

 

_Raph―_

**_Me gotta go doll sensei said no t-phone either so I can’t be seen textin ya_ ** _9:29 p.m_

  ** _But we’ll talk tomorrow promise_** _9:29 p.m_

**** **_Good nightasjdbajsbhdjbhdaas_** _9:29 p.m_

****

Huffing a laugh, you plugged your phone, turned it off so it could charge, and headed to bed. You hoped Raph was okay and his phone wasn’t taken away and as for Leo…you would get that answer out of him eventually.

 

* * *

 

 

_April― 1:34 p.m_

**_The hell do you mean you’re not coming????_ **

 

Sighing you locked your phone and and proceed to watch some TV. Today was the last school day before graduating, and you knew it was bound to be a disaster in school, pushing, screaming, and maybe even a little vandalism. So you choose to not have a head ache today and stay home in some comfy clothes. Maybe after school you would go with April and Casey to celebrate elsewhere but right now, is for chilling.

 

Apparently not, as your phone started buzzing and April’s ringtone started playing. Sighing you picked up.

 

‘‘Dude I’m not going,’’ You stated, wincing a bit and putting some distance between the phone and your ear, hearing all of the disaster in the other side of line.

 

‘‘It’s the last day of school, (Y/N)! You can’t be serious,’’ April whined.

 

‘‘Yes I’m very serious, in fact, this is my very serious voice’’ You retorted graveling your voice finishing your sentence, getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen to search something you could munch on.

 

‘‘Listen here, young lady,’’ You heard Casey’s voice, maybe he saw her on the phone and wanted to talk. Most likely got tired of waiting for April to ‘convince’ you and took the matters on his hands. ‘‘Come….please? It’s the last day dude!’’ He pleaded already exasperated.

 

‘‘Not changing my mind, hockey boy. We all can hang out later tho, is not like I’ll be dead or something,’’ You replied.

 

‘‘Get decent, we’re going over,’’

 

‘‘First, I’m always decent, and second what the hell? Ah―Casey?’’ You looked at your phone to see he already hung up. ‘‘So much for chilling,’’ You mulled over already going to your room to change clothes.

 

* * *

 

‘‘You’ve been playing too much of those sniper games,’’ You deadpanned.

 

‘‘No! Trust me, this is good! Tell er’ April,’’ Casey nodded to April, who nodded in return.

 

‘‘It can be a little painful, but is fun, me and my dad used to do this a lot when I was little,’’ She explained, already grabbing her gun and a set of paint balls.

 

You did not look swayed, ‘‘A little? I’ve seen videos of the injuries caused by paint balls, and lemme tell you, they’re not pretty,’’ Just remembering the blood mixed with paint made your skin crawl.

 

‘‘Here, catch’’ Casey tossed you a gun already loaded which you barely had any time to catch. You frowned.

 

‘‘Don’t worry, (Y/N), we have protection, the only pain you’ll feel is when the ball hits you, and it’ll be nothing more than a little shove, promise,’’ April reassured you, handing you another set of paint balls, which you secured in your belt. Still unsure you nodded.

 

_‘It’ll be fun, and besides s’ not like they’ll get you in the eyes, you have goggles’_  You tried to calm yourself, as you navigated through the field, as quietly as you could.  _'Who would have thought this field was so big? This reminds me of the Hunger Games’_ You mused.

 

This was a team fight, green against purple, you being in the purple team with April, Casey being in the green along with other random people. There was a shooting at the start of the game, many people of both teams resulted disqualified due to getting drenched in paint, despite the rules being if you get hit once it’s over, but you guess it was the heat of the moment. It looked fun, for those that took advantage of the firefight and hid.

 

‘‘Yo,’’

 

You gasped, and immediately pointed your gun towards the source of the voice.

 

‘‘Ugh,’’ You groaned, finding yourself facing Casey’s gun.

 

‘‘You get distracted, you get killed,’’ He grinned.

 

‘‘Well, that’s disturbing,’’ You frown, as he retreated his gun looking out for more enemies, you withdrew your gun although eyeing him warily.

Sensing your stare, he said. ‘‘Don’t get cocky, I’m just saving you for the final battle, although I don’t know what much challenge you’ll bring if you get your guard down like this―’’

 

_SPLAT!_

With a confused and betrayed expression the boy looked behind him, and reaching over his back he found a big wet, purple spot on his back ‘‘What?’’ He huffed.

 

‘‘Mission done, sis,’’ You grinned at the smug red head, who finally approached from her hidden spot.

 

Casey narrowed his eyes, ‘‘You two had this planned didn’t you,’’

 

You shrugged and hive fived April and proceed to clear coast before moving to another spot.

 

‘‘See ya loser,’’ You teased, and watched as the boy took off his goggles and proceed to grumble over the exit.

 

You were half-way to the next safe spot when you heard a scream.

 

‘‘Ow!  _What the hell?!_  I’m already out dude!’’

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out it wasn’t so bad after all.

 

‘‘Speak for yourself,’’ Casey growled, while holding an ice bag against his black eye.

 

‘‘Did I say that out loud?’’ You smiled.

 

After your team won, you already knew that after April disqualified Casey he was hit again, but not where. Thank God the sniper who got him had a good distance away from him, otherwise his eye would look worse, not that it looks any better.

 

‘‘I would like to play paint ball sometime! Donnie can you make some of those?  _Ooooh_ some grenades too, and smoke bombs but with colors and stuff like the people on concerts throw and a water gun but with paint and―’’ At some point in Mikey’s babbling Leo finally interrupted him.

 

‘‘Pay attention!’’ He growled, as their characters fought on the screen.

 

‘‘Why on earth would you take your goggles off in the middle of a battle field?’’ Donnie deadpanned, already knowing the answer but his urge to irk Casey too strong as to hold his usual sarcastic, rhetorical questions. You couldn’t say you didn’t think of it though.

 

‘‘I told you I was disqualified!’’ Casey turned to Donnie.

 

‘‘Oh, of course, I forgot the person who shot you knew that too,’’ Countered Donnie with a knowing smirk.

 

‘‘I’m gonna wipe that ugly smile right off your turtle face, Donatello,’’

 

‘‘I’d like to see you try, Jones,’’

 

‘‘Guys, enough’’ Oh April, the ever voice of reason. ‘‘Mikey, where’s the pizza?’’

 

Mikey paused the game and turned to April, ‘‘Raph told me he was going to get it, he should be here soon,’’ he blinked, fumbled on his phone and then resumed the game in which his poor Pikachu was receiving a mayor ass kick by Leo’s Lucario.

 

‘‘Didn’t take you for the Pokémon type, Leo,’’ You teased. After blasting Mikey’s avatar away in the sky, Leo turned to you.

 

‘‘Oh yeah? What type do I look like?’’ As Leo bit the bait you smiled and opened your mouth to give a snarky reply.

 

‘‘Ike, maybe Marth,’’ April replied, shooting you a smile. You frowned and kept silent.

 

‘‘While I fight well with those, I must say I’m more of a Captain Falcon kind of guy,’’ Leo grinned and dropped the control as his character was declared victorious.

 

‘‘So you swing both ways?’’ You grinned, and before Leo could process what you said, you added, ‘‘Of course, why not,’’ You shook your head then an idea stuck you. ‘‘Captain Falcon is a formidable fighter, but he’s not as good as Kirby’’ You teased. Leonardo’s face was priceless.

 

‘‘ _Kirby?_ That freaking piece of bubblegum? Are you  _kidding me―_ ’’

 

‘‘So, what do you guys do now that school’s over?’’ Mikey said, as he handed you over his control and stepping away from the incoming battle.

 

‘‘Go to a university of course,’’ April replied. ‘‘I’m gonna be a reporter’’

 

‘‘We can’t say we didn’t Saw it coming,’’ Raph grinned, taking long steps until he dropped the pizza boxes in April’s lap. You and Leo paused the game and grabbed some slices before returning to the heated fight.

 

‘‘(Y/N)’’ Raph said, ruffling your hair on the way to the couch.

 

With a bubbly feeling in your chest you replied, ‘‘Raph,’’

 

‘‘What these nerds doin’?’’ Whispered the red-clad turtle as he watched a floating pink beach ball turn into a rock, blasting a very ripped looking man into the sky.

 

‘‘Playing smash, duh’’ Mikey mumbled with his face stuffed. ‘‘Back on the topic, what you gonna be, Casey?’’

 

‘‘I’m gonna be a―’’

 

‘‘Thug’’ Donnie interrupted, successfully irking the hockey lover. Resulting in a shove party then into full blown tackles.

 

‘‘I’m usually the aggressive round’ here, wassup with this disrupt in the universe?’’ Mused Raph, throwing his sai between the two fighting boys, making them halt abruptly with a startled  _‘Hey!’_.

 

‘‘If it’s any help, that was aggressive,’’ April offered.

 

‘‘Thank you,’’

 

‘‘Okay wow,’’ Mikey awed looking at the T.V, ‘‘Never thought Leo would loose against Kirby,’’ He thought out loud, as he stared in awe at the dancing Kirby and a defeated Captain Falcon in screen.

 

‘‘Told you Kirby was better than Captain Falcon!’’ You bellowed. Leonardo looked so offended you think someone might have called him as graceful as a new born deer.

 

‘‘Kirby is a cheater! He steals the strongest attack of the other characters!’’ Leo squeaks.

 

‘‘That what he does,’’ You stuck out your tongue ‘‘Can’t handle the heat get out of the kitchen,’’ You teased and the blue-clad turtle smirked.

 

‘‘Is that so?’’ He laughed before tackling you and preceding a tickle fight, pretty one-sided you might add. Had you been paying attention you would have noticed the unreadable expression of the hot-headed turtle. However his younger brother did.

 

‘‘Y’ okay, bro?’’ Mikey muttered worriedly as he watched his brother stand up and walk over the play fight with a cold expression.

 

‘‘Oh boy,’’ April covered her eyes. Donnie and Casey winced.

 

You, oblivious of the situation, didn’t notice the tension in the room, and extended your hand out to Raph when you saw his feet near your head from the floor.

 

With a flushed expression and a smile you said ‘‘Help me?’’

 

Leo, finally looking at his brother halted his attack, and waited for the worst. A hard shove pushed the eldest turtle off you, and with a huff landed roughly on his side.

 

Worried, and now aware of the expressions of your friends you looked at Raph, who took you by surprise when he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

 

‘‘Don’t worry, princess! I shall protect you from this ugly heathen,’’ He winked at you when you turned to look at up at him, and you tried to convince yourself that no, you weren’t blushing, because you don’t do that when your crush is that close, nope.

 

Breathing again, the guys felt relieved that Raphael didn’t murder his brother, but made his feelings clear.

 

Except for you apparently.

 

Rubbing his now sore shoulder, Leo decided to play along, unsheathing his sword he yelled, ‘‘The witch shall die!’’

 

Even though Leo shot you a apologetic look you snorted, ''Ex _cuse me, witch_ ―''

 

‘‘Over our dead body!’’ Mikey and Donnie has joined the game.

 

‘‘I can’t believe this,’’ You muttered behind the turtle barrier that shielded you from Leo and Donnie.

 

‘‘Aw, can I play?’’ April said, already pulling out her weapon.

 

‘‘Seriously,’’ Casey deadpanned but joining regardless.

 

As the fight between everyone begun, you decided  _‘Aw, hell, why not?’_ and joined the madness. Upon hearing the commotion the master rat decided to come out of the dojo and see the disaster that was still going on.

 

‘‘Why do I even bother,’’ Sensei has left the chat.

 

Laughing you sat breathless on the floor, all of you piled up like a mass not knowing who’s limb belonged to who.

 

Days like these was sometimes just what you needed, not worrying about anything, laughing of the smallest things, enjoying the company of good friends, a soft scaly caress on your hand…

 

Yeah…You wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world.

* * *

 

 

 Upon reading the results he could say he was very happy and very angry.

 

‘‘Why the hell does the universe wants to make me suffer?’’ He whined.

 

The ever so present mutant companion, upon taken the tablet from his hands as he was beginning to tighten his grip to the point it already showed big cracks she  read the notes she could and hummed, ‘‘So all the subjects died?’’

 

‘‘ _Dreadfully so,_ ’’ He hissed through clenched teeth. ‘‘But that’s not what worries me, Shredder already had some prosperous subjects in Fairbanks that they’re sending over as we speak, the truly bad news are, I’m running out of E.M and it’s  _irreplaceable,_ ’’ The scientist cried out, covering his face with his hands.

 

‘‘And you have more matching subjects stored,’’ The rough-skinned mutant sighed out. ‘‘Ah right, those could die too,’’ She pondered. His superior looked outright pissed with her ignorant attitude but decided to let it pass. ‘‘But look at the bright side, you found a matching for the R.E.M,’’ She said nonchalantly, allowing the doctor to take the tablet from her claws in his hurry.

 

‘‘I did, right?...’’ He asked to no one in particular and allowed the happiness of this discovery take over the frustration and anger.

 

‘‘Finally! After two years we finally found a match!’’ He chirped, his mutant companion raising an eyebrow. For being your common mad and cold scientist he surely acted like a child in a candy store sometimes.

 

‘‘Gather up Zodi, we’re going on a hunt,’’

 

‘‘Should I bring foot soldiers?’’ She asked already typing orders away with the communicator attached on her arm.

 

‘‘How’s that even a question,’’ He mumbled. ‘‘Of course! This operation just  _can’t_ go wrong, and it would be in the best interest that it goes without any… _interferences_ ,’’

 

‘‘So I’m going,’’

 

‘‘Right on the nail, my dear,’’

 

‘‘Whatever you say, Karlo,’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly hope didn't do this so badly, but anyways, I'm already working on the next chapter and it's finally when the plot thickens so watch out for that! I'm out


	6. Scared of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not scared of the dark  
> I'm not running, running, running  
> No, I'm not afraid of the fall  
> I'm not scared, not at all  
> Why would a star, a star ever be afraid of the dark?  
> I'm not scared  
> I'm not scared, even from the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMmmmsorryforthelateupdatekaybyee

It wasn’t common for Karlo to feel unsettled, but he would be lying a big cry if he said that Shredder wasn’t quite the intimidating guy. More so if you worked right close on his plans and any failure could mean death in awful ways. Kind of the reason that he joined him in the first place, refusing wasn’t an option, and if he played nice he got power and freedom to do his experiments so long he completed Shredder’s wishes without questioning and effectively. Needless to say, no matter how much he pleased his master he couldn’t shake the uneasiness that came in his presence.

 

‘‘It is told that you’ve found a matching, is that correct?’’ Growled the master of the Foot Clan, staring down at the nervous looking scientist fiddling with notes that filled in about his discovery.

 

‘‘Y-Yes, of course, these notes will tell you―’’

 

‘‘ _You_ tell me,’’ Shredder hissed, and Karlo didn’t need to be told twice.

 

‘‘Of course! Silly me!, Ahem―’’ Doing a quick summary while reading the notes he tried to speak in the most steady voice he could muster. After all, he had to read the bad news all over again, ‘‘Ok so you know about the guys we kidnapped and stuff?―’’ Widening his eyes he clenched his jaw and sucked in a breath, and the wince of a foot soldier visible even under his mask was enough proof that he indeed had started off the wrong foot. _Ha._

‘‘I’ve had far more moronic speeches given to me than your pathetic stutters, proceed before I lose. My patience,’’ Snarled the voice under the metal helmet.

 

‘‘I’m happy to communicate that we’ve found a match for the E.M, here in New York,’’  He blurted out, feeling his sweat running down his temple. ‘‘After kidnapping randomly didn’t work we proceed just to take blood samples and it worked wonderfully,’’

 

‘‘I am guessing you’ve already send my people to capture this match?’’ Inquired the armored man, standing up from his throne and walking down the stairs to stand in front of the now down right sweating genius.

 

‘‘That is c-correct, sir, as always! Also they are being supervised by my mutant companion―’’

 

‘‘So, you don’t _think_ my ninjas are capable of doing this stealthy mission without supervision?’’

 

‘‘A-Ah, is not what I―’’

 

‘‘Would’ve said so sooner,’’ He snapped his fingers making an obnoxious sound of metal against metal making Karlo wince slightly. Honestly he was a bit grateful for his boss being so interruptive, while it prevented from him to stuff his foot on his mouth, it helped clench the fear and replace it with annoyance that was easier to deal with and kept him more focused.

 

Upon hearing Shredder’s signal, a big mutant jumped down beside his master, his rough, earth-shaking landing pulling a squeak out of the already embarrassed scientist. ‘‘I know my ninjas can be clumsy, and I expect interventions to happen, so I must guarantee the mission’s success that’s why I will let you borrow one of my mutant bodyguards,’’

 

The big goat mutant nodded down to the scientist, not giving anything else than a grunt to acknowledge the situation.

 

‘‘This is Titan,’’ Was all the introduction the ninja master said, ‘‘He may be tough but knows how to follow orders and also when to follow his own instincts when the orders are downright _stupid_ ’’ He paused menacingly, ‘‘And nonsense’’ The scientist gulped as the mutant didn’t break eye contact even as he looked away.

 

_‘He’s quite he character, isn’t he?’_ The doctor thought nervously annoyed.

 

 ‘‘He will be my informer on the process of the mission all along, so I hope you don’t mess up, it’ll be a bother for me to find another capacitated scientist as you,’’ And with a shiver he failed to repress he bowed respectfully and exited the room, sweating bullets.

 

Outside, waiting, was his ever so loyal mutant companion.

 

‘‘I’d say it went well, seeing as you’re still alive,’’ She chuckled, and the scientist shot her a exasperated glare.

 

‘‘Please, I am not in mood for your teasing, more so that now I have to take care of an oversized plush lamb―’’

 

‘‘The one behind you?’’

 

‘‘Yes, the one behind me― _what,_ ’’ Karlo quickly spun around and looking up he found himself against a not amused Titan.

 

‘‘ _I AM NO PLUSH LAMB,_ ’’ He roared punching the wall, making the doctor squeak and cover behind his female companion who had an annoyed look on her face.

 

‘‘C’mon act like a man,’’ She sighed, and walked away, leaving the angry lion with a terrified and in-danger-of-a-heart-attack human.

 

‘‘What are your orders, sweaty goblin,’’ Titan growled with an unexpressive yet somewhat aggressive façade.

 

_Goblin?_ ‘‘Uh…the mission should be almost on the move, stick close to Zodi you know the rest, make sure nothing goes wrong and Shredder won’t cut our heads off,’’ Without waiting for a response from the feline he walked past him.

 

‘‘If this plan fails, only your head will be the next addition to Shredder’s wall of shame,’’ Said the goat leaving the scientist baffled.

 

‘‘Okay, no pressure at all,’’ He sighs, before exiting the hall.

 

* * *

  

Suppressing a shiver you snuggled up the blanket wrapped around your arms, seeking any warmth that it could provide, as you sat on the verge of the roof, dangling your legs and just looking downwards with a lost expression.

 

‘‘It always unnerves me when ya’ do that,’’ You didn’t need to turn around to know the owner of the voice, your body acting all tingly upon hearing it.

 

Raph sighed as he sat beside you, ‘‘Tch, why ya’ always do that?’’

 

‘‘Do what?’’

 

Raph tilted your head up by your chin, and turned your head gently to look at him, ‘‘Look downwards, stare into nothin’…creeps me out,’’ He mumbled.

 

‘‘You think I’m having bad thoughts?’’ Raph looked affronted and you chuckled lightly. ‘‘I just…I’m afraid of heights, and looking downwards just give me this nerve-wracking feeling…It’s oddly amusing,’’

 

‘‘So ya’ look into the abyss cuz’ that makes you feel afraid and you like it,’’ He stated, letting go of your chin.

 

Now _you_ felt affronted, ‘‘If you put it like that it sounds so wrong in so many levels,’’ You smiled bashfully, before resuming your previous position, looking to the end of the alley you were currently sitting above. ‘‘Besides…’’ You mutter and pause, making the red-clad turtle break eye contact with a cat in the alley and turned to you instead. ‘‘Once I found 50$ while staring downwards and I kinda hope it happens again,’’ You confessed through clenched teeth. Raphael chuckled and patted your back.

 

‘‘S’ okay, I ain’t judging ya’,’’ He shrugged.

 

Sighing you uttered out, ‘‘How’s your side?’’

 

‘‘As it never happened,’’ He replied. And that made something stir in your chest.

 

‘‘But it _did_ happen,’’ You said quietly but forcefully, a constricting feeling making you spat words instead of bark them. You heard him sigh, and it would have made you more angry if the defeated look on his face didn’t tell he already knew what you were going to say and that he knew what’s wrong with him.

 

Still staring at the alley he muttered, ‘‘M’ sorry,’’

 

Now, you get why he gets so unsettled when you stare off like that, and indeed it gives you the creeps.

 

Tiredness making you bold, you dared to rest your head against his shoulder and already started to draw back when you felt him tense, but were stopped when he snaked his arm around you to keep you in place. Now it was _your_ turn to tense, but quickly relaxed.

 

‘‘Promise you won’t do that again,’’ You whispered.

 

‘‘I…I’ll try ta’ not be so reckless, but I can’t promise to not get hurt,’’ He replied tired.

 

‘‘S’ not what I meant…’’ A confused hum was all you needed to continue, ‘‘I know I can’t ask you to not get hurt ever again, it’ll be like asking you to leave your vigilante duties as protector of New York. I just want you to promise that you won’t do something that stupid ever again, I don’t want you getting hurt because of yourself, not again…’’

 

Raph pulled away just enough to make eye contact, ‘‘I won’t, promise’’

 

Before you lost your giddy-infused boldness, you kissed his cheek and then hid your face in his embrace again. Good thing you did too, for both your and Raphael’s sake, seeing as his face wanted to mirror his mask, and so did yours.

 

As embarrassed as you were, you couldn’t fight any longer the smile that forced its way to your face. You had this feeling in your chest so calm but also bubbly. You knew what it meant, but you didn’t had the bravado to voice it yet, let alone admit it. For now this was fine, no matter how much your heart screamed for more.

 

You didn’t know you had fallen asleep until you woke up the next morning in your bed, which means Raph must have tucked you before leaving.

 

_‘That’s sweet of him, he could have just woke me up,’_ You thought smiling, and had the idea to check your phone.

 

The phone screen lit up to show you messages notifications from the brothers.

 

**_Fearless―_ ** _6:15 a.m_

_Ok so whatever happened between you two last night can you do it more often? Raph literally hugged Mikey when he dumped his cereal on his head._

**_Nerdy boi―_ ** _7:21 a.m_

_I have to assume you confessed to each other? I want the details girl._

**_MC Mikey―_ ** _11:12 a.m_

_FINALLYYOUTWOSMOOCHEDEACHOTHER?????????_

**_Raph―_ ** _8:22 a.m_

_Good morning I hope yer not mad that I didn’t stick around? I didn’t want to wake ya…_

**_You―_ **

_That’s sweet Raph 11:42 a.m_

_Also it’s ok, we can have another nightly outings without me falling asleep :p  11:42 a.m_

 

**_Raph―_ ** _11:45 a.m_

_That’d be great_

_Yo girl gtg Leo’s calling for somethin stupidly importnt ttyl_

**_You_ ** _― 11:46 a.m_

_I’ll txt you later kay? I’ll be having lunch with April at Antonio’s_

**_Raph―_ **

_That’s no fair 11:46 a.m_

_Save me some? 11:46 a.m_

**_You_ ** _―11:47 a.m_

_I’ll think abt it:)_

**_Raph―_ ** _11:48 a.m_

_:(_

Chuckling you locked your phone and proceeded to ready yourself for you lunch, texting April on the way to the bathroom, letting her know that you were heading over in 30 minutes.

 

**_April_ ** _― 11:49 a.m_

_Kay’ I’ll wait for you there._

 

* * *

 

 

You first error was to have taken the shorter route by passing by the alley, trusting in the day light, forgetting the current criminal situation in this city.

 

Your second error was not had run when you saw vans surround you and a big mutant goat approach you.

 

As serious as the situation was you couldn’t help but ponder internally where was animal control when you needed it.

 

‘‘Do not make this difficult and it will not hurt,’’ He rasped out, white paws outstretched like a predator trying to persuade his prey, but you knew better. The turtles teach you better.

 

Knowing you could not take an opponent so big, you did what your instincts and the echoes of the brother’s voices told you.

_‘If you can’t take an opponent or there’s too many, it is wise to run and escape, do not hesitate, your safety is at best,’_ Leo’s voice reminded you in your frenetic head. Unfortunately the lion was too big and strong and foot soldiers were closing by on you by the second, you didn’t know what you would do to escape honestly, so as a contingence plan you blindly dialed for one of the turtles number and hoped he would pick up.

 

* * *

  

A really soft sound reverberated in the loud lair, though as little as it was it didn’t pass by the sensitive ears of the master rat.

 

‘‘Michelangelo, your phone’s ringing,’’ He said, before entering the dojo and leaving his sons to their things.

 

Grumbling, the youngest turtle paused his game and grabbed (at the moment) offending artifact and pressed it against the side of his head without looking at the ID.

 

‘‘Yo?’’

 

At first when he hadn’t heard anything he looked at the ID, and realized it was you, so he scrunched up his nose in confusion.

 

‘‘Babycakes?’’ He tried again, the whole ordeal resulting very odd to him.

 

‘‘Who’s that, Mike?’’ Asked the purple-masked brother who just got settled on the couch.

 

‘‘It’s (y/n) but the call is muted or something,’’ He replied.

 

‘‘Lemme see,’’ The genius quickly snatched the phone away from his brother and listened, slight ruffling and a vibrating sound could be heard barely. ‘‘Is not muted Mike, maybe she butt dialed you?’’ Donnie suggested, but Mikey didn’t look convinced and he decided to put the call in speaker, and they both listened closely and discovered that it sounded like a car engine on the background too.

 

‘‘We have the girl,’’ A baritone voice rasped out between the light static. Red flags and alerts flared off in the brother’s heads, and they looked at each other both equally surprised, Donnie, making a silent signal to Mikey telling him to go and fetch his brothers continued to listen. ‘‘No interference happened,’’ Sounded like the guy (judging by his thundering voice) was making some sort of report. ‘‘Yes, we’re on the road, I will be contact,’’ And with that a clicking sound was heard and a female voice talked next.

 

‘‘We really had to knock her out? I enjoy seeing their hopeless and scared faces,’’ She laughed, making the turtle’s blood boil, and suddenly remembered that his younger brother was supposed to get his brothers and when he looked around he found them listening closely to the phone call, each with different shades of anger and worry. Nodding his head towards his laboratory he guided his brothers, as he worked quick on tracking down your phone, the red dot on the map on one Donnie’s screen moved along the streets, and the less transited one’s too.

 

‘‘Let’s fuckin’ go,’’ Growled lowly the turbulent turtle, already making a bee-line towards the shell-raiser, followed closely by his brothers.

 

‘‘The call still on?’’ Whispers the purple-clad turtle. With a nod from his older brother he starts the vehicle and with that, the brothers really hope it’s not what it looks like, but their experience and common sense tells them otherwise. A call from your phone, in which, you don’t talk but some mysterious man and female does about some girl that got caught.

 

No, you know what? Scratch that, hope is the last thing we lose but with all of this evidence on the table who can even argue otherwise?

 

You got kidnapped.

 

* * *

 

 

 Dizziness was the first thing you felt, then a sharp pain on the side on your head.

 

_What happened?_

‘‘Oh my, look, she’s awake,’’ Opening your eyes at the female voice you found yourself in the back of a van, surrounded by foot ninjas, and instinctively you tried to back away but a rope was tightly wrapped around your legs, and arms which were tied behind you. Panic made your head spin and your chest tighten, sweat running down your temple.

 

‘‘Don’t try anything stupid, y’ hear?’’ Turning your head towards the source of the voice you found yourself staring at a mutant, looked like a giant black scorpion if the tail with the big ass sting was anything to go by. A laugh in a feminine voice resonated deep in her chest as she surveyed you ‘‘Well…s’ not like you can do much like that do you?’’

 

You tried to speak, but you noticed a tape shutting your mouth, and got a little annoyed that your brain was noticing this kind of things so lately due to the panic, ‘‘Wanna say something?’’ A clawed hand approached your face and you cowered in yourself, only to flinch and cry out as you felt the rip of the tape leave your skin. ‘‘That any better?’’ She mocked and you frown.

 

‘‘Why am I here?’’ You asked.

 

‘‘Mmm, straight to the point don’t you? Alright―’’

 

‘‘Stop talking to her,’’ A deep male voice boomed out interrupting her, and looking into the driver’s seat you found a goat mutant, a quick glare directed towards the scorpion and then you, before he set his eyes on the road again.

 

‘‘You’re no fun,’’ She pouted, as she sat correctly and her back faced you.

 

‘‘Where are you taking me?’’ You insisted. The goat mutant growled.

 

‘‘You are not allowed to― _HRK_ ’’

 

The van suddenly got assaulted making you hit the wall of the vehicle, the impact also sending a few ninjas towards you, which you deflected by kicking them away, some others braced themselves and stayed put,  as the van tilted to the side before settling on all of its wheels with a thud.

 

‘‘ _Secure the prisoner!_ ’’ Growled the scorpion as she scrambled out of the vehicle, the goat sparing you a glance before following his fellow mutant. Some foot soldiers exited the van, and some stayed with you, their weapons in hand. Everything was quiet and it unnerved you that you kind of knew what was going to happen next and indeed, you congratulated your slow brain as a fight sounded just outside of the van. The brother’s voices pulling a sigh of relief out of your chest.

 

‘‘ _In which one is she, Don?!_ ’’

 

‘‘ _Sweetcheeks?!_ ’’

 

_‘‘Call backup!’’_

 

Came out the muffled voices outside the van so close your voice stuck in your throat when a blade was pressed to your cheek.

 

‘‘Scream and I kill you,’’ The ninja rasped out, worry badly masked in their voice.

 

You took your chances.

 

‘‘ _HELP!_ ’’ You bellowed, and just as the ninja was to deliver punishment, the backdoors of the van were ripped open to show a very enraged Raphael, murder intent clear in his eyes.

 

‘‘You _better_ get your fuckin’ hands off her _before I RIP THEM OFF YOU!_ ’’ He roared, making the ninjas get on a fighting stand to no use, when the furious turtle jumped in the van, ninjas flew out of the van as garbage bags, the one, who threatened you was shaking like a leaf, they pressed their blade against your neck as Raph kicked the last ninja off, and slowly turned to them.

 

‘‘Don’t come any closer! Or I’ll slice her throat o-open!’’ You rather liked your neck just like it was, thank you. And apparently, Raph thought the same thing because he stopped dead in his tracks, seemly to think a way to get you safe―

 

‘‘ _Cowabunga!!_ ’’ The ninja holding you hostage was knocked out cold on the floor beside you, and you were free of your binds. ‘‘Sugar! I was so worried!’’ Mikey turned you around and hugged you, making you huff slightly, ‘‘Sorry, sorry!’’ He said, letting go of you.

 

You smiled at your saviors and said, ‘‘It’s okay, I’m fine now,’’ For a moment a conflicted expression crossed Raph’s face before lifting you up on his arms.

 

‘‘Yer’ head’s bleeding, we need to get ya to a safe place,’’ Touching your temple you realized it was blood and not sweat as you thought. _‘Must have been when that stupid scorpion knocked me out’_ You pondered.

 

‘‘I’m afraid I cannot let you do that,’’ You knew that voice, it was the goat mutant, who gripped the sides of the van tightly, effectively blocking your escape route.

 

‘‘Then don’t,’’ Mikey teased as he wrapped his kusarigama around his brother arm and pulled you up the hole he made when he went to rescue you, barely managing to miss the paws of the mutant, who growled at the miss, and exited the van to find the roof of the vehicle empty. With a little area surveying he found you in the arms of the red-clad turtle, who along with his brother, were expertly leading you out of the danger.

 

‘‘Did we lose him?’’ You asked.

 

‘‘I wanna stay positive and say ‘we did!’ but…’’ A shadow flew above you and the goat mutant landed in front of you with a huff. ‘‘No, we didn’t,’’ He grieved, and his older brother growled a bit before trying to search for a way to lose this crazy lamb but found himself praying for a miracle.

 

‘‘Hand me the girl, nobody has to get hurt,’’ He says, and for being Foot, he’s almost a bit softy.

 

‘‘Like hell I’m handing her over!’’ Raph bellowed, throwing a smoke bomb at him, only for him to dodge it expertly and charge, kicking Raph’s leg, a hoarse cry leaving him, both from surprise and the sharp pain as he tumbled over, and the goat mutant took his chance ripping you away from the turtle’s arms and proceed to escape, the injury in your head making you dizzy and stopped you from even struggling. Thankfully the brothers had their feet on earth, ‘‘Oh no you don’t, bastard!’’ Snarled the angry turtle, giving chase despite his aching leg, his brother following his lead, trying to tangle the goat’s legs with his kusarigama’s chain but every time he threw it, the big mutant evaded it as though he could see it perfectly wait―

 

‘‘Mikey it’s useless, goats can see 320 to 340 degrees in their periphery,’’

 

…

 

‘‘Did you just went all Donnie on me?’’

 

‘‘Saw it on a documental!!’’

 

‘‘Okay but, what the hell?’’

 

‘‘Ugh, it means that his blind spots are directly behind, above or under him,’’

 

Finally understanding a word his brother said, he prepared to aim, ‘‘Now we’re talking’’ Taking a leap above the goat mutant he threw his kusarigama and its chain encircled the mutant’s neck, and pulled. Mikey half-expected you to fly onto Raph’s arms, but the crazy mutant held you tightly not relenting into Raph’s brutal blows or Mikey’s chocking. With a grunt he shifted your dazed form in one arm and grabbed the chain around his throat, ripped it from his neck and slammed the orange-masked turtle against his brother with the very same broken kusarigama, air exiting their lungs in a painful exhale. 

 

And to make sure they stayed down, a kick knocked out cold the younger brother first, as he received the whole blow, then collided with his older brother, both crashing against the pavement several feet away. The last thing Raphael saw of you was your glazed eyes, staring at him as the mutant took you back to a van and proceed to drove away, a deep ache in his chest making it hard to breath was the last thing he felt before fading into unconsciousness.

 

 

_‘I’m sorry'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo that happened -3- aaand in compensation for my late updates, I made the chapter a bit longer and well, here is where plots thickens! Fair warning, it’s going to get gore-y and dark from now, but hopefully not much? Idk I like writing angst >:)))))
> 
> I’ve been dying to get to this point hohoh this gonna get fun
> 
> Also, this is a pic I made of Titan. Is a bit of a draft so sorry abt that
> 
> https://sta.sh/02ezcwra0mvr
> 
> And this is Zodi, I did not create her, she is an original character of the tmnt comics 
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tmnt/images/4/4b/For_ninja_you_two_sure_are_loud_as_hell.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180808113724


	7. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, oh, here  
> Oh, oh, oh, here  
> Oh, oh, oh, I asked myself what am I doing here?  
> Oh, oh, oh, here  
> Oh, oh, oh, here  
> And I can't wait 'till we can break up outta here

White…

 

White…

 

Are you dead?

 

Why everything’s so white? so cold… your head’s spinning, can’t feel your body, you hear voices distantly, echoes, drawing closer you don’t catch what they’re saying, you don’t care. Want to go back to sleep… you barely register a dull pinch, where? You don’t know, doesn’t matter.

 

Suddenly your heart beat starts to take leaps, increasing speed. You feel weird, like shaking, the blurry spots in your vision clear, know you feel every inch of your body perfectly well, muscles are clenching and relaxing, and you wish you couldn’t, it feels like you just got ran over by a truck and despite the pain, in your panic you try struggling but leather straps holds you against a cold, metal table which was inclined so you weren’t facing up but forwards.

 

 

_‘Bad design, it’s easier to bleed out with this kind of position…’_

_…_

_‘Can my brain shut up a month?’_

 

 

‘‘Ah, she awoke!,’’ You jump and frost covers your veins, fear seeping while you search for the source of the voice. ‘‘Boo,’’ Hands grab your shoulders from behind and you high five yourself when you successfully repress a flinch, your heart doesn’t celebrate though, as its starts hammering in your chest, your palms sweaty and cold, ‘‘Poor kid, all scared and alone,’’ He slithers from behind to stand in front of you, still grabbing your shoulders. His hands are cold, rough and calloused. You feel like scrubbing yourself raw and every atom of your body he’s touching screams in distress, squirming in its binds. It doesn’t help that he looks right outta his bonkers too. It appears that he’s in his early thirties, ugly circles under his eyes, eyes that held no light, he wasn’t bad looking per say, but his aura in general was sickening and made you want to keep a few good feet between you two. It doesn’t help that he looks like a crazy scientist… you’re worried that might be truth, but given the situation it’s more likely.

 

Huh, situation…How did you get here again? Your frantic head throbs when you try to remember. You don’t remember much after a giant scorpion hit you on the head―ah that probably explains the headache, the skin is probably broken and it bleed surely, if the crusty feeling on your temple was anything to go by―

 

He tightened his grip on your shoulders making you flinch, and you suppress the need to squirm away from his sickly touch, ‘‘ _Hey,_ ’’ You quickly focus on him, startled by his sudden change of demeanor, and wonder briefly if this may become a problem for you. ‘‘You might be wondering what’s up with your body,’’ He says changing his dark expression to the cheery one again, and you barely notice of your funny breathing, ‘‘don’t worry, we didn’t do anything to it, we just gave you an adrenalin shot, y’ know, to wake up, Honestly you had thought your body agitation was due to the panic, but now that you’re aware of the frenzy drug in your body, you feel rather uncomfortable and your clenching and squirming muscles start to get sore ‘‘the effects will wear down soon enough, try to relax’’ You wanted to slap him so bad―

 

‘‘We haven’t had our introductions yet have we?’’ He beams and finally lets you go, that little relief that you’re grateful for. The man, notices and pretends to be hurt. ‘‘I’m hurt! But then again…we don’t know each other well right? It’s common for you to feel so afraid and uncomfortable with me, for this experiment to work we need to be on good terms, my dear, here my name’s Karlo, what’s yours, sugar?’’ Despite the scared part of your brain that wisely tells you to not disturb this man, you bite your lip and advert your eyes, staying silent, however his demeanor doesn’t change, instead…

 

Wait, did he say _experiment?―_

 

‘‘Such an impolite host am I, Titan, be a darling and help her off that annoying table, don’t know who put her there in the first place,’’ He backs off, and you feel shuffling behind you, your traps tightening before releasing you totally, and without their support you fall to the floor on your knees with a yelp, sweat droplets splattering on the floor as they fall from your forehead, or were they tears? You don’t know, you just wanted to suck this adrenalin out of your system so your body could fucking take a break, ‘‘That’s better isn’t it?’’ He asks, and without waiting for a response, he makes a signal you don’t see and suddenly there’s giant hands grabbing you and hosting you up onto a sturdy shoulder.

 

It’s the goat mutant you saw before that scorpion bitch knocked you out!

 

‘‘Don’t try anything,’’ He growls with a glare and you can’t help but agree…inwardly though, but he seemed to get your confirmation as he gave a huff and proceed to follow the scientist. In your state, you can’t help but squirm and shake, occasionally a whine escapes your throat, but he seems patient and understanding enough to not scold you on it.

 

‘‘You must be pretty confused,’’ And scared, you add inwardly ‘‘Allow me to explain, you are in one of the secret laboratories of the Foot, you’re here because it is needed your presence… we really do not want to kill you so please, don’t force our hand,’’ His voice drops in a serious tone in that last part, and you wonder so many things… but you voice the most important.

 

‘‘…Why am I here?’’ You mutter and he actually looks delighted.

 

It appears that he _was_ about to tell you but held his tongue, ‘‘Everything in time, my child,’’ Disgust crawls its way up your back and you’re shaken when you start to hear howls and screams distantly. If the mutant felt you tense up he didn’t comment on it, however, Karlo already knows what you heard and doesn’t follow the mutant’s example.

 

‘‘Don’t worry,’’ He says, not bothering to mask the amusement in his voice, ‘‘We’ll be there in shortly and everything will be explained,’’ Yeah not very soothing. And truth to his word, with each steps the cries became stronger, until the point, in your discomfort, you shifted a bit, and without really thinking of it, your hands grabbed the mutant’s shoulders and pushed away from the noises, the goat tightened his grip on you and his claws dug slightly on your back with a rumbling growl. It was the only warning you needed to stay still again, but despite your tries to remain calm about the situation (and mainly to not give the crazy scientist shit the satisfaction) you just can’t help yourself and shot him a glance that leaked severely with desperation, and instead of laughing at you like how you half expected him to do, he just looks away.

 

He loosens his grip though, and he releases you. In your desperate clouded mind you didn’t notice the moment when you entered the room where the screams reverberated, and they quickly subdued to whines and whimpers. You think you know why.

 

‘‘Welcome,’’ You can hear the grin in his voice, ‘‘To my laboratory,’’ He finishes, and the goat forcefully turns you around, and the sight was something you never wanted to see. Instinctively you cower and back away, your back colliding with the mutant’s stomach, his paws coming to rest at your shoulders and somewhat you find it soothing…Honestly, at this point you would even think a slap can be soothing, and you kind of want to slap yourself, hoping this is all a sick dream.

 

A room, full of crystal cages, inside the sources of the laments and cries. Mutants of all kinds of animals, some of them looks like amalgamates, fusions of different animals, and frankly, you want to cry, so you do, tears runs down your cheek as you stare at the agonizing creatures, some cages (the majority) are splashed with a deep red substance, some others with green and other colors, and by the strong metallic smell you can safely assume it’s blood or another body substance, they’re mutants after all, one can never know.

 

As the mad doctor starts to walk, the mutant behind you pushes you forward, but your shaking legs locked and you trip, elbows preventing your face from crashing against the cold tiles. Karlo turns to look at you and gives a huff of annoyance, ‘‘Help her up, Titan,’’ And as he turns back said mutant lifts you up, and over his shoulder you go again. ‘‘Darling, you won’t last a single minute if _that_ upsets you so badly―oh crap,’’ Against your better judgment you turn slightly to see what he was so monotone surprised about and you want to kick yourself for your curiosity, as you hide your face in Titan’s shoulders and silently thanks him despite being your captor and kind of accomplice to all of this sick whole deal, but right now he hasn’t show any signs of wanting to crush you or humiliate you for seeking comfort out of him, your brain registering him as the most stable and normal live form around, not that you knew that many but with the ones you knew was enough.

 

Sadly it seems to be that you’re just bound to this all bad luck, you think, as you try desperately to drown out the sickening sound of that wicked shit dragging out a feline-like mutant out of their cage. The agonizing 3 seconds you looked at it, you came to the conclusion that they’re dead, if the amount of blood and the death smell was anything to go by.

 

You hear the mad scientist speak with a monotone voice that makes goosebumps raise on your skin ‘‘Mmm…It appears to be that the experiment N-25 killed itself by hitting its head against the crystal, judging by its broken head and the cracks in the crystal… a bit gruesome don’t you think, Titan?’’ The mutant doesn’t answer, and Karlo doesn’t expect it either. ‘‘Remember me to call for cleanup…Again,’’

 

‘‘You’re fucking sick,’’ You finally snarl, and try to keep your bravado when he turns around with a carefree smile, but held something underline that made you regret saying that.

 

He snickered, ‘‘Sugar, your definition of sick, is my definition of Monday,’’

 

_‘Why can’t I fucking wake up?’_

 

* * *

 

 After that, he didn’t mutter a single word, but he didn’t look upset either, it was like he was trying to conceal his excitement, though you don’t wanna know why, the awful hour you had to breath the very same air as him was more than enough for you.

 

And now, you were alone, it wouldn’t be so unsettling if it weren’t by the fact everything looked like a mini laboratory made for―

 

…

 

You don’t dwell much on that thought.

 

By now the effects of the Adrenalin wore off almost entirely, leaving you in a tired state, your limbs too heavy to lift, your heart beating an irregular, rhythm skipping some beats and your eyes wanting to drop desperately but your anxiety won’t let them, you want to stay awake for the longer you can, even though you can’t really move your body.

 

Struggling, you touch your head where a freshly put bandage was covering the torn tissue due to the hit given to you by that scorpion bitch, who you later discovered, had stone-like ‘skin’, with some irregularities and lumps that where the ones that you had to thank about the hole in your head. Thankfully you hadn’t seen her since, and you hoped it would stay that way but seeing as your luck was so shitty you highly doubted it.

 

And as for that goat mutant― _Titan_ if you recall correctly― you wouldn’t mind crossing paths with him, maybe because you felt some sort of comfort out of his attitude, he hadn’t made any retorts or crazy comments or talked in annoying and unnecessary riddles, and over all the traumatic experience you went through he was very patient, he didn’t handled you rough even once.

 

But he was still your captor, some part of your brain reminded you dearly and as you wanted to shut it down, you briefly wondered if this is what Stockholm Syndrome felt like. But something about him gave you an air of safety you just didn’t know what and―yes you have Stockholm syndrome holy moly.

 

Again, trying to think about something else you played with the hem of your white shirt, which you slipped on along with some matching pants after the mad scientist _~~ordered~~ _ told you to. Back to him again, you relapsed into nervous thoughts, he said you were going to be an experiment, but never explained for what, and he left you in this room, in this cage, like the ones you saw earlier with the mutants, but the difference, this one was slightly bigger and had a pile of blankets and a pillow on the floor.

 

 _‘At least they think about my comfort first’_ You thought sarcastically. And before you knew it, just as the door was creaking open, your body shut down and you fell in the soothing sleeps’ embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next! We got the pov of our poor bois and april   
> rn this arc is for sweet sweet suffering>:)


	8. Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are you now  
> Where are you now  
> Where are you now  
> Was it all in my fantasy  
> Where are you now  
> Were you only imaginary  
> Where are you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gaps and throw another chapter outta nowhere* Two chapters in the same week? who am I?? And also what the hell? thank u guys for 1K+! I lov u all

The atmosphere feels so heavy one could think that you could grab it and squeeze it, the air hard to breathe too. This wasn’t supposed to happen; usually when an ally gets kidnapped the rescue goes well in the end.

 

That wasn’t your case.

 

When April and Casey found out about you being kidnapped thanks to Splinter they headed to the lair immediately, and waited for the good news. It was a surprise when the guys came out of the Shell-raiser in silence, heads low, and without you. After that it was like hell broke loose when Sensei asked what happened, Donnie tried to explain as calmly as he could but his brother’s bickering and the severity of the situation was dawning on him making him retreat to his laboratory. Mikey ran into April’s arms sobbing, telling something along the lines ‘we let him escape’ ‘we failed’ ‘not good enough’, while Leo and Raph were howling unintelligibly. However right before it turned physical, Splinter interfered, resulting in both brothers parting ways to each of their rooms. Which left only the two humans and the younger turtle in the living room, sensei already in the dojo meditating.

 

‘‘So that happened…’’ Is the first sentence the human boy has said since he arrived. The red-haired hummed grimly, stroking the head of the hiccupping turtle laying his head in the girl’s lap.

 

‘‘Raph n’ me had her…n’ he stole her away…’’ Mikey whispers, and the broken tone of his voice, something so foreign in the usually chirpy turtle, are heartbreaking. The tears that April had so desperately tried to keep at bay were clouding her vision, her hand shaking against the mutant’s temple.

 

‘‘I’m gonna see what Don’s doing,’’ Casey mumbles. April hums again, and he sighs, his hand already in the lab’s door when he heard a muffled sniffing, turning around he realizes with wide eyes it’s not the youngest turtle like he originally thought.

 

‘‘I can’t believe―’’ A hiccup cuts her off and, her hand flies to her mouth to try and keep quiet. Mikey shots up from her lap and hurry to wrap his arms around the shaking girl. Weakly she tries to escape the turtle’s consoling but he doesn’t bulge and she doesn’t has the strength. Casey hurries to her side, rubbing circles in her back and it’s like putting pressure with your finger in a cracking glass.

 

She starts sobbing audibly, drawing the attention of the genius, and the sensei, who rushed to her side as well. Sensing her pain the master rat separates her from Mikey and takes her face between his hands, making her look at him with such despair, something that shook him from the inside, seeing as she’s like a daughter to him as you are.

 

‘‘Breathe, my child,’’ He said in a stern tone, slowing his own breath for her to match, ‘‘That’s it, deep breaths,’’ He cooed, stroking her hair, keeping the breathing exercise. Eventually her hiccups subsided, and she was soundly asleep in Splinter’s lap. Mikey and Casey, sitting in front of the mutant rat, eyed April worriedly.

 

In the end Casey broke the silence ‘‘How did you do that?’’ He asks quietly. Splinters sighs, and lifts her up, putting her on the couch, a blanket over her.

 

Without looking at them he replies, ‘‘I’m a father, I’ve always had to deal with the guys nightmares or panic attacks,’’ Humming, the guys lower their heads, and the sensei turns to them. ‘‘Kids,’’ He says, drawing their attention, ‘‘You must know she is not dead, but she is in great danger and could be,’’ Certainly not a consolation, the guys thought with gloominess. ‘‘You can’t let yourselves into this state, despair,   fury, resentment, all of them are your enemies as well, but they can be your motivation. Your friend is still alive, and time runs short, don’t sit here to grief on yourselves, go outside and try to find anything, even the smallest hint can help her,’’ Now that was a consolation. Determination burning in their chests, they march to Donnie’s lab who without having to hear sensei’s speech is already trying to track your location using every single trace he has of you.

 

Upon seeing his brother and friend walk in with renewed vigor he stops tapping his finger against his keyboard as he thinks.

 

_‘We need a plan’_

But as his brother softens his look, he _realizes_.

_‘We need the team’_

 

* * *

 

 

Shrieking you sit up against your body’s complaints, the cold water seeping from your clothes in rivulets.

 

‘‘Wakey wakey! I’ve been kind enough as to let you rest after that…traumatic? Experience, but as soon as we get this show on the road the better for me, c’mon’’ You feel the now familiar sensation of paws grabbing you and pulling you to your feet. The handcuffs are new though, you think tiredly as you don’t fight it as they cuff your hands and feet, joined by chains. The clawed hand at your back pushes you and you start walking, starting to shake from the cold of the laboratory plus your wet clothes.

 

The cries and screaming seems to be coming from every way, surrounding you, making you close your eyes to try and shut them out, just walking, letting yourself be maneuvered by the mutant behind you. You briefly wonder if they were humans or animals before being mutated. You feel tears gather at your eyes, _‘I don’t wanna end up like them’_

You thought of your people; the turtles, April, Casey, Sensei, Kirby, hell even Mrs. Murakami. All of them, what were they thinking now? The turtles obviously knew you were gone, but what about the rest of them? Were they trying to find you? Did they cry? Did they yell? Were they okay?....

 

_Raph…_

 

Heart aching you try to convince yourself he didn’t went off the deep end and attacked his brothers or something…

 

 _‘He’s certainly blaming himself he **did** try to save me…’ _ Your memory came back in blurry flashes after the effects of the endorphin wore off and inexplicably guilty settled in your gut.

 

_‘All of the time they spent training me; wasted’_

_‘Can’t even run for your life?’_

_‘You allowed this to happen’_

_‘Think of how bad they feel’’_

 

Would you someday see him again?

 

_‘Do you deserve it?’_

Would you someday get out of this hell?

 

_‘ **Can** you?’_

_Would you still be the same in the end…?_

_‘…Are you now?’―_

 

A slap on your forehead shakes you from your thoughts. You try to reach the offended zone but you feel the cuffs at your feet pull and the chain tenses, restricting the movement, your hands barely reaching under your breasts. Looking at the culprit, you squint your eyes, he smiles, ‘‘What? You were distracted, and we arrived,’’ Finally you notice the big ass door behind the mad doctor, and right before opening it he yanks you up by the collar of your shirt, actually lifting you up off the floor and your tired body locks up to prevent slipping from under your shirt.

 

With wide eyes you stare at him, and he only glares, ‘‘Be sure to be on your best behavior, make this easier on yourself’’ And as if to make is point more across he lifts you up even more before lowering you to get in your face. ‘‘ _Got it?_ ’’

 

Hadn’t he been so close he wouldn’t have noticed the almost imperceptible way your head nodded ‘‘Neat!’’ He chirped, letting you go altogether, your legs giving right away upon touching the floor, Titan’s arms under your armpits your only support. ‘‘C’mon, up you go,’’ He says and up you go, Titan’s paw grabbing your arm just in case, and boy you needed it.

 

It wasn’t possible that he held such strength! He doesn’t look buff, his decayed physical appearance suggests that he’s just as strong as the average man, if not a little weaker. So how―? _He’s a mutant._ The little voice in your head told you, and any plan you had to escape involving kicking his ass was thoroughly throw out the window.

 

Finally opening the door, he lets himself in, and closes it after him. A part of you really wants to strike conversation with the goat mutant behind you, for comfort? Having a source of information? You don’t know, but it maybe has to do that he was the only being in this place that hasn’t shown some sort of negative vibe or hostile tendency towards you, and the fact this is the only time he’s ever been alone with you, he’s always with that crazy scientist―what was his name again?

 

‘‘Titan,’’ The scientist yells from the other side, and he starts pulling your arm, making you pass through the door.

 

Frost constricted your veins and locked your body shut in fear as you stare at the metallic armored man sitting on the throne in the end of the room, the scorpion bitch by his side, a few foot soldiers here and there, and most importantly, even though you can’t see his eyes inside of that helmet you _feel_ his gaze burning holes into your chest. ‘‘This is the subject we discussed about, master,’’

 

‘‘Mmh, she does not seem on shape to withstand the experiment,’’ E _xcuse you―_

 

 Yanking you away from the goat’s grip he pushes you slightly towards Shredder who scrutinizes you more, but you refuse to cower in his glare, ‘‘I assure you, master, she is in a perfect shape to endure the experiment, however we will run a few tests if that soothes your worries,’’

 

‘‘If she dies and the experiment fails, _you’ll be next_. So they’re your worries,’’ You feel his grip tighten on you and is like you were sharing anxiety in different circumstances. ‘‘I expect good news within the next 14 hours, so hurry,’’ He concludes with a wave of his hand, and the doctor nods submissively and tugs you out of the room, then shoves you into the goat’s chest when the door closes.

 

‘‘Forget about the test, I’ll make it work, even if she has to _suffer._ Get her to the lab and wait for me,’’

 

Panic settles in your chest, spreads around your chest and constricts like vines, and no matter how much you struggle, the mutant’s grip doesn’t bulge as he carries you along the halls.

 

‘‘Please, please don’t―’’ You beg, for the first time, fear and desperation staining your words, as you clung to his clothes. ‘‘What are they gonna do? I don’t want to be here _please,_ ’’ Your voice cracks in the end and a flash of something very familiar to you by now crosses the mutant’s face briefly.

 

Sorrow.

 

‘‘I’m sorry,’’ He growls and it surprises you that he even talked at all, but the mere sentence he said drained your energy from your body, your struggles ceasing as you understood it was futile, useless. You could never escape in your actual state, and the only glint of mercy given to you from this place just extinguished. It quickly dawned on you that…

 

This time, nobody would come to your rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler, but kinda necessary too? idk you just read it anyway, the next chapter has what u all been waiting for since reading the tags>:)))))))))) not the smut tho （￣へ￣）


	9. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all are living in a dream  
> But life ain't what it seems  
> Oh everything's a mess  
> And all these sorrows I have seen  
> They lead me to believe  
> That everything's a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:))))))))))))))))))))

Even if you already accepted your fate, and the fact they’ve been sedating you constantly, hence why you feel kinda drowsy, but your body’s naturals response was to struggle, so obviously you put up a fight when some ‘nurses’ tried to tie you to another of their typical examination tables.

 

For one side you’re thankful, the drug forced your tired muscles to rest, also lulled the raging headache now subduing it into a dull ache, you barely feel the coldness in the room, even the slightest turn of your head seems like a fight with your own body. The nurses look like ants when they anthill is disturbed and from your drugged state it looks kinda funny. They’re picking tools, sacks with substances. They also prepare you, sticky pads with wires attached to the skin in your chest, they feel cold,– the wires lead to a machine that makes a soft, intermittent beeping noise in one of the monitors to your side ( _You suppose that it’ll help them tell when you’re dying but that’s only a guess_ ) The same nurse is back again applying an IV that seems to be feeding you saline, or whatever you need to stay alive. Doesn’t matter.

 

They make sure to tighten your holds, not like you are in any shape to break them, let alone escape but just to make sure. If they’re aware of that fact then…Will it hurt? _Of course it will,_ The little voice in your head whispers, _you just need to put through it. Sides’ let’s hope the sedative helps._

The door closing is all you hear before the room falls quiet, the nurses quitting their shuffling, quick footsteps approach you and you crane your head slightly to the side to make eye contact with the crazy cuck himself, your vision quickly finding something else of interest. There in his gloved hands, is a can ― _that looks like broken one Sensei has in the dojo_ ― glowing softly red, dense orange bubbles swim and mix with each other―Actually it looks like lava now you come think of it, maybe that’s because he’s wearing gloves?

 

‘‘Is she ready?’’ He asks in a voice completely devoid of any playfulness that he’s shown until now. The goat mutant is nowhere to be seen, and you wonder if he doesn’t want to watch or he just doesn’t care. Either way you feel a tad alone now that the only comforting presence won’t come to your execution party.

 

You heard a harsh snap of latex right on your ear and you jump slightly ‘‘Yes, everything is ready,’’ Gloved hands enter your vision as they take the vial from the scientist and retreat. ‘‘Do we sedate her?’’ _More?_ You think tiredly.

 

He slaps your face and seems content (as much as he can with his ass face) when your face flinch out of reflex ‘‘No, she’s in the perfect state as she is right now. If she falls asleep she might not endure the experiment,’’ He concludes. And you can just loll your head and try to prepare yourself mentally for the torture ahead. Do the lights have to be so bright? You really want to sleep right now…

 

A beeping sound echoes and a nurse calls, ‘‘The E.M is ready for infusion, doctor,’’ He steps away from you and he settles for the place by the monitors.

 

‘‘Do begin,’’

 

A sloshing sound from the IV―oh the nurse changed it? Now slowly flooding the tube connecting to your vein is the vial that the crazy doctor held in his clutches not too long ago. As it neared your skin you could feel the needle imbedded in your skin heating up slowly and you really start to believe that it’s fucking lava this crazy fuckers are trying to inject you. Now you understood why they tied you down so tightly, you began to trash against your binds, your voice too hoarse from crying and underuse to even cry out, just pants come out of your mouth. When the substance starts to fuse with your blood it’s like a punch that empties your lungs, your back arches off the table and you stare blankly at the bright lights above, your vision starts to blur with tears that feel cold and soothing against the harsh heat spreading through your body along with the red solution.

 

Finally, after feeling you were chocking on your own distress, a hoarse blood curling scream leaves your mouth.

 

A nurse you don’t hear types something and says ‘‘Her heart beat and blood pressure increased quickly, doctor,’’

 

The crazy fuck, too focused on you, just waves a hand in her general direction and replies ‘‘It’s okay, she’s doing great,’’ The nurses look at you with nervousness? Maybe the torture you’re enduring makes them uncomfortable, good, you wish they’ll have nightmares with your screams and feel guilty for the rest of their lives. If you have them― because there’s no way that if you survive you won’t have some kind of trauma―they can have them as well.

 

Just as you thought you were going to pass out from the pain, when your vision clouded and the pain subsided, your heart beat sky rockets and you feel the pain ten times worse, if that even is possible. You’re chocking on your spit and tears cascade over your face, by now your voice is useless, the only sound you’re emitting is harsh pants and breaths intakes.

 

‘‘It was a dangerous bet, Karlo; it’ll be the last shot of epinephrine we’ll be giving her. Shredder will kill us with you if she dies,’’ So _that_ ’s his name. Unfortunately you think you’ll never forget it now. Also fuck endorphins.

 

‘‘Get her free of her binds,’’ Is the first good thing he says. When the nurses look at him doubtfully, he snarls ‘‘ _I don’t need to explain myself, just do it’’_ Karlo grabs a nurse from the arm and throws him in your direction, the aching spot where he was grabbed enough encouragement to untie you. When you feel you can move your body as much as the pain lets you, the first thing you do is roll over and fall to the floor, the IV jerked out of your vein drawing out a bit of blood but you barely felt it, sticky pads ungluing from your skin and the machine watching your pulse went dead, you hit the tile floor gasping as its coldness soothes your burning skin.

 

You can’t think much, just how badly you want this to end, to be in home, to be away from this, but you know this will be an irreversible change in your life and the thought plus the adrenaline wearing off, leaving you weak and trembling, makes you collapse to the floor. Footsteps sound so far away in your ears, you realize your wrong when your blurry vision perceives an impression of what has to be shoes and from the crazy doc, you think when you hear his voice like an echo, but it’s unmistakable him.

 

Even in your state you stubbornly refuse to show any weakness.

 

With shaking and tired arms you try to sit but your body’s too weak from the chemicals that they inject you every hour to keep you in that pathetic and defenseless state.

 

‘‘Are you gonna kill me now?’’ You ask, your voice dull and expressionless, tired.

 

He shakes, laughing, low and maniacally, like you just told a really good joke.

 

‘‘Is that a request?’’ He mockers, but continues without waiting for a reply ‘‘Nah, you’re more useful to me alive…I think I already told you that, silly girl.’’

 

He kneels in front of you, and takes your face by your cheeks to make you look at him with unfocused eyes, ‘‘Your skin’s burning…’’ His distorted face shapes slowly, almost terrifyingly so in what looks like a smile. ‘‘Y’ know…this is happening because you have something precious I want, something I’ve craved to create for so long, to preserve, and you? You have plenty of it in your blood,’’ His grip tightens as he keeps talking, ‘‘And the funny thing is the component decays almost immediately when it’s extracted from your body!’’ He states, hysteric, looking at you with a judging glare. When his grip is starting to worry you he’s going to break your jaw he lets go of your face, like you burned him and he looks surprised for a moment, before your head falls, and your cheek is pressed against the tiles again.

 

‘‘But don’t worry…This is working _just_ fine,’’

 

After that, the comforting unconsciousness welcomes you.

* * *

_Tick tock…_

 

_Tick tock…_

 

_Tick tock…_

 

Is that a clock? It sounds so loud....and annoying...

 

You’re tempted to open your eyes, but the sudden crash of the recent events just hit you and you opted to pretend you’re asleep for a bit longer. You couldn’t feel your body, slightly scared you try to flex your fingers subtly, and feel relieved when you can, and regret it afterwards the sharp pang spread through your fingers and stopped at your wrist. The pain urging you to move your hand but it would ruin your façade if you did, so you just stayed still, and by tried focusing on something else. You could tell you’re back on the cage you were earlier, on top of the blankets if the soft fluffy feeling your hand touched is something to go by. The experiment is most likely finished if the brought you here again. Or at least the first phase is.

 

‘‘I know you’re awake darling, no need to put on a show,’’ Despite the pain, your shoulders squared up, at that voice…‘‘I just came to see if you survived the experiment, hon, no need to get defensive, s’ not like you _could_ do much in your crummy state.’’ It was that scorpion bitch, the least person you wanted to see.

 

‘‘The name’s Zodi, and to be honest I didn’t expect such bite from you,’’ She deadpanned. Oops, looks like you said that aloud. ‘‘Hah, I know I really shouldn’t joke fur real, but I just can’t help myself,’’ Joke? You didn’t catch it.

 

‘‘Why are you just lying there like you’re dead or something? You aren’t even curious where are you? What we did to you?’’ She tries, but you only shrug your shoulders, that zone is hurting anyways, so what’s the harm? You wish she could leave so you could go back to sleep, or to feign your dead, but she _must_ annoy your poor existence.

 

‘‘What are you doing,’’ Now that voice you recognize, it was Titan, and while you’re still hurt he didn’t was there in the lab when it happened, part of you was content, a sort of tingling feeling spread through your body even if you hated it. You try to fool yourself and say it’s from cold, but then again you don’t really feel it anymore…

 

‘‘I did no harm to her,’’ She defended quickly. ‘‘I was trying to get her to do something but she doesn’t even want to get up,’’

 

‘‘That’s none of your concern, I’m here to take her to her cell, and you…well, I believe Shredder knows you’re messing with his experiment?’’

 

She huffs indignantly and stutters, ‘‘I-I wasn’t―!’’ She cuts herself off with a groan and you hear heavy and clawed footsteps leave in a hurry, then a door slams and you know she’s out. You’re tempted to move now, but remembering your fingers you just opt to open your eyes. The bright lights above of the white laboratory where you passed out greets you and you’re slightly confused.

 

‘‘Can you stand on your own?’’ You hear him address you and he steps into your vision. He’s looking at you weirdly, you don’t know what that look is supposed to mean. You consider answering him verbally but instead you shook your head.

 

‘‘Have you _tried?_ ’’ He presses, with a frown, and you worry you started to annoy him. Again you shook your head, but make a move to stand with tightly closed eyes and jolts of pain shock your body, a cry leaving your mouth as you plump again to the floor, your head hitting the floor harder that you expected. When you raise your hand to touch the affected area you realize something’s wrong when you don’t feel your hair the length it was, it was shorter, like they made you a military cut, the realization makes you open your eyes again and, again you become aware that that’s not the case.

 

Your arm was full of _fur._

Panicked, you sit up, a strangled cry escaping your throat, at the pain but it quickly dies out as you realize it’s not only your arm that’s covered with fur, _but your whole body._ And that thing you touched earlier that you thought it was a blanket was actually _your tail._

‘‘Wha…’’ Your voice, thankfully, remained the same, hoarse and scratchy but the same. ‘‘’Was that…’’

 

‘‘Mutagen?...Yes,’’ He answers quietly, and you’re thankful with how patient he’s being, he can just drag you to the cell while you’re still processing this.

 

You examine your hands; they have tiny claws poking out of the soft looking white fur, pads in each finger and one on your palm. Now you know why you can’t feel cold at all. ‘‘Is…is this…reversible?’’

 

‘‘No,’’ B-but the guys managed to―

 

‘‘I know what your friends did to save that bat mutant, but his case was fairly normal, you on the other hand are…different, special. The substance fused with your DNA completely, if you would try to extract it, the dead would be inevitable,’’ He says, and the weight of the situation finally let the tears you couldn’t cry out of shock flow freely, a hand coming to touch the damp fur, and flinching almost immediately, the foreign feeling making your skin crawl, wanting to shave all of your body even if you looked like a stray Siamese cat. You had absolutely nothing against mutants, but it’s not like you ever thought _you_ would get _mutated._

 

‘‘Can you stand on your own?’’ He repeats, most likely to get you to the cell now. Looking at your legs, a tingling uncomfortable feeling settled in your chest. Fear? ...Worry? Nervousness?...Horror? You can’t quite pin point it, your attention is elsewhere.

 

‘‘H-How― _hic_ ―I’m supposed to walk with…with this _legs?_ ’’ You whined, burying your face in your hands (paws?).

 

‘‘Believe it or not they are more useful than your old limbs ’’ He says, obviously trying (and failing) to make you feel better, only succeeding in making you cry harder. ‘‘I take you it won’t try to walk for now, so I am going to carry you to your cell, do you understand?’’ You nod, and try to calm down and analyze. You were never the type to cry something, you rather bottle it up, but you guessed this is the straw that broke the camel's back.

 

So as he carries you to your cell, you cry quietly on your paws, and this faintly reminds you of the other mutants you saw…

 

_You’re one of them now._

You don’t even try to block the negative feelings; you’re just so tired, so done. Where you in your cell already? You want to take a nap and wake up when all of these psychopaths are dead, you heard mutant’s lifespans were longer than a human’s but then again the crazy motherfucker who did this to you seems to be kind of a mutant…

 

Eh, mutant fight, people love that kind of thing these days anyways.

 

Breaking you out of your thoughts, Titan puts you on the cushions of your cell, and you recall that it’s the same where you woke up the first time. He closed the door and locked it with some kind of password, the sound of the tiny keyboard making your ears flick uncomfortably. That reminds you, what do you fully look like? You couldn’t see up from your chest, but from what you could see, your main fur color was white, your tail has a slight degradation of black on the tip and the pads on your paws are gray but anything pass that, your fur pattern is simple.

 

Clearing your throat you rasp out, ‘‘Can…Can I see me?’’ Titan looks hesitant but nods, and retreats from your cage, fumbles with something where you can’t see him, and comes back with a tablet clutched in his big paws.

 

A flash blinds you temporally, and you blink away the discomfort in your optics, before Titans turns around the tablet and press it against the glass, for you to see your new reflection.

 

‘‘What am I?’’ You ask rhetorically, but he replies anyway.

 

‘‘Artic fox,’’

 

That explains the whole white color, and your almost insensibility to cold, ‘‘Why?’’

 

Titan shrugs, offering you a vague answer, ‘‘Shredder likes foxes,’’

 

 _‘It’s both fairly stupid and fairly reasonable’_ You think unamusedly. _‘But thanks to Shredder’s weird requests I’m still (at least) cute even if it’s not how I would have liked it,’_

 

Golden eyes stare back at you, big, triangular ears on the top or your head move and twitch with the slightest sounds the same black degradation on you’re the tip of your tail is plastered on the tip of your ears and what looks like to be some kind of make up or face paint decorating your face with red stripes, one under your eyes, on your cheek bones, and one in the shape of a teardrop between your eyes completed the look. But when you rubbed them and looked at your paws you found no red smearing, so it either must be your fur pattern or someone dyed it, but it seemed unlikely that someone would bother to paint your face for aesthetic, so you opted to think it was your own coat’s design.

 

‘‘So…I’m a fox…I never saw this kind of fox fur pattern before, or _any_ fur pattern for that matter,’’ You comment quietly, after processing your new look. Titan looks relived and you briefly wonder if he expected you to either have another break down or go bat shit crazy. Either way wouldn’t happen, you’re way too tired and you guessed the scandal would attract unwanted attention, so you were forced to play it cool for now, you could always cry to sleep afterwards.

 

Titan retracts the tablet from the crystal and places it on the on the examination table that you recall, he had to untie you from and fidgets with some papers, ‘‘The master likes kitsune foxes,’’ He says vaguely, before disappearing from view once again.

 

Your ears fickle as he makes sounds that echoes in the lab, and you’re really starting to get annoyed by it. You really hope your ears stop the twitching and get used to all kind of sounds; because if you were to escape you probably would go deaf if you even tried to get to the city if you still were New York. Deciding to archive that question for him later, you voice your recent one ‘‘What’s a kitsune?’’

 

‘‘It’s Japanese for ‘fox’, there is a legend about them, in pictures they have fur patterns like yours, and Shredders likes it, so they changed your face pigmentation to please Shredder’s demands,’’ ‘ _Even more stupid and…still fairly reasonable,_ ’ ‘‘Do you need anything else?’’ His question catches you off guard.

 

‘‘Uh…some food…and water would be nice…’’ You say hesitantly, not sure why the hell is he asking you that if you’re supposed to be a fucking prisoner, but then again Titan never treated you like you deserved to be a prisoner and neither tortured. He nods, and with a slight bow he exits the room.

 

 _‘I guess it’s a habit’_ You reason after your captor shows that respect gesture. A sigh makes its way out of your lungs, as you plop down into the cushions, minor tremors of pain reminding you of the intense shock you had to get through recently. Giving it some thought one could deduce you should be in a lot of more pain, giving as that mutagen really did a number on you, but then again mutants heal way faster than humans, so it’s only fair, and honestly, a relief for you.

 

Breaking your calm attitude, another problem made itself know out of nothing. How would the guys recognize you now? You still hope they come to break hell loose into this place but would they think you’re an evil mutant? Would they _fight_ you? Would they _leave_ you after they find no trace of the old you?

 

An involuntary whine leaves your throat and you feel the need to curl into yourself as your tail circles you and your ears pin back against your head. And yet when you thought you couldn’t feel even worse your mind decides to strike you with another bad news.

 

_You’re ass naked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwww it’s great to finally have this chapter outta the list! I actually didn’t know where to stop so I had to force a bit that ending sorry for that .3. anyway! hope u enjoyed stay tuned 4 next chap and holy moly it's 4 am and I have college in like 2 hours savemysoul--
> 
> Also I drew reader's new appearance!:
> 
> https://boomgalaxy.tumblr.com/post/186230560195/i-tried-2-furry
> 
> *cowers in shame*

**Author's Note:**

> SO, This is my first job in this fandom so pardon any erroneous facts, but I think I’ve read enough fanfics to get hang of it plus the series:V   
> But you liked it? Tell me! I live off of feedback.  
> But being honest I don’t know when I’ll update again? My situation with internet rn is complicated.  
> I plan on updating this shit though so keep tuned!   
> Anyways  
> I’m off (/-_-/)


End file.
